Fireworks
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: Hermione Granger, pregnant and in a loveless relationship.  Draco Malfoy, has an amazing son and is also in a loveless relationship.  Maybe all they need is each other.  Translated into Chinese, check profile for link
1. The Truth Is A Terrible Thing

"I really am not comfortable with going to this party, Ray."

"Shush, I go every year and I'm not going to stop just because you are 'not comfortable' with going!"

"I am six months pregnant and you know I can't stand the smell of alcohol!"

"Whatever, just do your make up, put on some pretty robes and ignore the Firewhiskey."

She clenched her teeth, turned round and stormed out of the room. Tears pricked at her eyes and, as she slammed their bedroom door, she caught sight of the photograph sticking out of her pillow.

She walked over and yanked it free.

"Oh mum, dad, if you could see me now." She cried. Her parents had been killed during the second war, the war in which Harry Potter triumphed over Voldemort.

Several loud bangs snapped her out of her fond memories.

"I don't hear you getting ready!"

"I am!" She shoved the photo back and turned to her single wardrobe. Ray's three wardrobes were overflowing next to it and she had to step over several robes of his before reaching her own clothes.

Once upon a time she believed Ray loved her. She had long given up that belief and knew now that he had only proposed to avoid disgrace.

"Pig." She muttered and she pulled out what he classed as 'pretty robes'. She never wore make up before Ray, sure she had used Madame Moonshine's Magic Concealer for the Yule Ball but nothing serious, now... well now Ray said that she couldn't step onto Diagon Alley without half the counter of Professor Pretty.

Losing her parents had changed her. She lost touch with her friends and spoke only to people that Ray said she could speak to. Everyone had lost respect for her, she had lost respect for herself.

"Hurry up, child!"

She jumped and hurried to change.

"Now remember, don't embarrass me." He said warningly and they prepared to apparate.

"I know Ray." She said, rolling her eyes.

He gripped his fiancée's arm and, after passing through the airless tube, let go immediately.

"Ray! Sweetheart, so glad that you could make it!"

"Malorie, I wouldn't miss your party for the world! You know that." He replied, kissing both of his hosts cheeks.

"And here is the future Mrs Hadley!" Malorie gushed, rushing forward to kiss her.

"I do have a name you know." She muttered.

"Shush, let's go inside." He pushed her into the building and offered his hand to Malorie, "Shall we?"

Malorie giggled like a school girl and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.

"Well I'll just find my own way around this strange house then!"

They paid no attention to her and left her to sit down at one of the tables dotted around.

"Champagne Miss? Butterbeer?"

"Does it look like I should be drinking alcohol?" She asked loudly, causing several people to look around in shock. She smiled sweetly and waved them away.

"No, I'm sorry Miss..."

"Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, would you like anything else?"

"No thank you."

The waiter nodded his head and moved on to a new table.

Hermione Granger watched her fiancée dance with several other women before deciding that he should probably sit down.

"So have you ignored the Firewhiskey?" He asked.

"It's kind of hard to when you stink of it." She retorted.

"I'm only trying to have a good night, God knows I need it."

"And don't I know it. Let me remind you that _**you **_proposed to _**me**_."

"And _**you **_said yes." He picked up his drink and headed back into the thick of people on the dance floor.

Her tears threatened again so she stood up, waited for the dizziness to pass and started to walk.

Hermione found herself wandering down a hall with many portraits. She looked up at them and scoffed. _Bet they don't even know half of these people_ she thought.

She began to come across doors, knowing she really shouldn't, but wanting to so much, she opened the first one a little way.

Inside she saw a beautiful study with ornate mahogany furniture. The back wall was covered with books and Hermione itched to examine them but she pulled herself away and shut the door.

"Can Blinker help you Miss?"

Hermione jumped at the squeaky voice and spun round, seeing no one, she glanced down and saw a House Elf wearing nothing but tea towel.

"I'm sorry, I-I, I was just..."

"Would you like to go back to the party Miss? Or take a trip to the quiet kitchen?"

Hermione smiled, "The quiet kitchen sounds perfect."

"This was then Miss."

"Please, call me Hermione." She said as she followed him down a staircase.

"Blinker would rather not Miss, Blinker's job is to serve, not to be friendly."

"Erm... okay then Blinker, thank you for helping me though."

"It is my job Miss, we is being here Miss." He pushed open a door and allowed her to pass into a spacious kitchen complete with seating area, "You must sit down Miss, will you be wanting a drink?"

"A glass of water would be lovely Blinker, thank you." She sat down as he rushed to get her water.

Hermione rubbed the back of her tired legs and moved into a comfier position.

"Thank you Blinker." She said, as he passed her her drink.

"You are very kind Miss."

Hermione smiled and took a sip. She placed the glass on the small table next to her and let her eyes slide shut.

"Wow."

She heard someone breathe. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a small boy, of maybe four years, staring at her stomach.

"You're as big as a house."

Hermione laughed, "I'm pregnant."

"I'm Leo, nice to meet you." He stuck his hand and and Hermione shook it, still chuckling.

"I'm Hermione."

"Her-my-oh-nee? I thought your name was Pregnant." He said in confusion.

"No," she said giggling, "That's what I am, it means that I am going to have a baby."

"Oh, a baby, wow."

They stayed in silence for a moment, listening the faint music in the distance, until Leo spoke again, "I've never had a party."

"Why ever not?"

He shrugged, "Mother said she doesn't like them but she seemed to being having fun here."

"I know what you mean." She mumbled, "How about we have our own little party in here?"

Leo's eyes lit up, "Really? Daddy said that one day I'll have a party."

"Of course!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it to the ceiling, "Avis." A flock of small birds appeared and started twittering around.

"They're so prettyful!"

"Leo?" A familiar male voice called.

"Daddy! We're having a party!"

"Leo, I do hope that you aren't bothering this young lady."

She turned round, "Oh, he's no b-"

"Granger?"

"Malfoy?"

"Daddy?"

"Blimey Granger, I've not seen you in years." Malfoy said, running is hand though his silver blonde hair.

"Silly Daddy, her name is Her-my-oh-nee."

Malfoy laughed, "Yeah, silly me. Hermione, it's great to see you."

"Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"Of course, I've only stayed in touch with one person since school..."

"Lucky you, I don't talk to anyone." She said bitterly.

"Not even Harry and Ron?" He asked in shock.

"Not since..." She glanced down at her stomach.

Malfoy picked Leo up and sat in the chair opposite her. "Are you seriously telling me that they stopped talking to you because you're pregnant?" He paused, "Unless, did one of _**them**_ get you pregnant?"

"Malfoy!"

He laughed at her horrified expression, "I'm joking, I'm joking! And please, call me Draco – we're all friends here."

"Fine then Draco..." His name felt strange on her tongue, she had never called him by his first name – even though he had been on their side during the war, "I don't know whether I should be talking about my private life." She looked pointedly at Leo and Draco nodded in understanding.

"Well maybe we could go for a drink some-" He broke off as the door burst open.

A couple who were caught in a passionate embrace, came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Ray?"

"Pansy?"

Draco and Hermione stared in shock at their 'better halves'.

"Mother?"

"Go back to the party Leo, we need grown up talk." Pansy unhooked herself from Ray and pointed to the door. Leo nodded and clambered off Draco and headed through the door. He glanced back at his Daddy who was watching him leave.

##

**Please review :)**


	2. You've Made Your Bed So Sleep In It

"What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be at the party!" Ray shouted.

"Don't shout at her! I'm going to presume that you're the father but that does not give you the right to treat her like that." Draco shot back, "Especially since you're practically screwing another woman in the kitchen." He added dryly.

"Don't talk to him like that." Pansy said snottily.

"And you." Draco turned to face her. "Why would you do this? I know we're not exactly close... but still, at a party your husband and child are at?" He looked at her in disgust.

"It's not our fault that we're not getting what we want." She replied, tossing her hair, "She's bloody pregnant and you just want to be with the kid."

"The kid has a name," he snarled, "And of course I'm want to be with him, he's my son!"

"And I'm your wife!"

"Act like it!"

"Well maybe I don't want to and he," she pointed to Ray, "doesn't want to be stuck with her for the rest of his life."

Draco looked immediately at Hermione to see how that sentence affected her.

"You think I don't know that? I see it in his eyes every time he looks at me." Hermione said bitterly, "I'm leaving and, if I'm lucky, I'll never see you again." She stood up with difficulty and pushed past the both of them.

"You sicken me." Draco spat, following her out of the door.

Ray and Pansy looked at each and shrugged.

"Hermione, wait up!" He walked briskly to catch up with her, "Are you okay?"

She smiled humourlessly, "You mean 'are you okay after finding out your fiancée, the father of your child, is having an affair with my wife, the mother of my child'?"

Draco looked strained and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Draco, it's just a shock but, surprisingly, I'm fine."

He looked unconvinced.

"What about you? You don't seem too upset." Hermione said.

"I'm not, our marriage was mainly one of convenience, our parents liked it so of course we had to do it."

They continued to walk up the stairs and found Leo sitting at the top.

"Hey Champ, you okay?" Draco asked, picking him up.

"Daddy, what was Mother doing? And who was that man?"

"Well Mother... we won't be living with Mother for a while."

Incredibly the little boy, who looked so much like his Father, did not seem fazed by this news, in fact he seemed slightly relieved.

"Do I still get to stay with you?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course you will." Draco reassured.

"Who was that man, Daddy?"

"Well Leo-"

"Actually Leo, he is the Father of my child." Hermione interrupted.

Leo looked confused, "So do Mothers and Fathers never get on?"

Draco glanced at Hermione, "Well they usually do but your Mother and that man have been acting bad, so that's why we don't get on."

"Do you and Her-my-oh-nee get on?"

They shared the same startled expression and opened their mouths to speak.

"Well we've not seen each other in years..." Hermione said.

"But we seem to be."

Leo smiled sweetly, "Okay Daddy, Her-my-oh-nee. I'm tired now." He rubbed his eyes.

"Okay Little Man, we'll get going." Draco turned to Hermione, "Have you got somewhere that you can stay? I presume you normally live with _**him**_."

"I do, and to be honest I don't know where I'll stay." She admitted.

"I suppose you can stay with us for tonight."

"Yeah!" Leo cried.

Hermione smiled, "I don't think I could."

"Why not?" Draco and Leo said at the same time.

"Well for one thing; I have no clothes or even a toothbrush and for another thing; it would hardly be appropriate."

"Come on, we'll apparate to you house and then go to the Manor, I'm not taking no for an answer." He gestured to the front door.

Still uncertain, Hermione chewed her lip. Eventually she nodded, "Okay then, I'll apparate us there."

The three of them walked out of the door and Hermione gripped Draco's arm. She twisted sharply and they were taken into the mind numbing darkness.

They all stumbled a little as they appeared at Hermione's flat and she asked them to wait there.

Five minutes later Hermione came down to find Draco and Leo laughing at some private joke, she held a small holdall in her left hand.

"Ring's gone." Draco noted, taking the bag from her.

"I left it with a note full of well chosen words." She went on her tip toes to whisper those words.

"Ooo harsh." He said with a grimace, "I wouldn't like to be on your bad side, and if I was, I'd take your wand."

She laughed, "Righto, do you want to get going?"

He nodded and this time gripped her arm.

"Well this us..." Draco trailed off, waving a hand towards the grand house in front of them.

"_**Three **_people live _**here**_?"

"Well two now." Draco said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she's made her bed."

"No she hasn't Daddy, Minnie does that."

"You're right Leo, now let's get inside." Scooping his son into his arms, he waved his wand and opened the doors.

Hermione took a step into the majestic hallway, she looked up in awe at the sweeping staircase and ornate portraits.

"This is beautiful." She looked closer at a nearby painting, "Isn't this from the Samberford Halls?"

"Yes," Draco said in shock, "I paid an arm and a leg for it when they demolished the Halls. No one ever appreciates it."

"Well of course _**I'm **_going to appreciate it, I'm Granger the bookworm." She said jokingly.

"Yes, yes you are." He laughed, "Come on, I'll get you a drink."

"Daddy, I'm tired."

"Oh right, yeah." Draco once again ran a hand through his hair, "Come on then Champ, let's get you to bed." He led Hermione to a door and pointed her in, "Do you want to wait in here or would you like me to show you to your room?"

"I would quite like to get changed... if you don't mind that is."

"That's fine," he said with a smile, "Follow me, I shall put you in one of the many guest rooms." He laughed and Hermione joined in, they started to ascend the grand staircase.

"Will Her-my-oh-nee say help tuck me in?" Leo asked hopefully.

"If she would like to." Draco replied, looking at her.

"I would love to."

Leo beamed.

"This bedroom has an en suite, so I'm sure you'll be very comfortable in here." Draco said after he sent Leo to get changed.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

Hermione took his hands, "I mean it Draco, thank you so much for being so kind to me. We were basically enemies for seven years and now... now you're being so lovely."

"Becoming a Dad has been a huge learning curve for me, I now regret the way I used to behave and I am so glad that you have managed to put our past behind us." He looked up as Leo called for him, "Just come into his room when you're ready."

Hermione watched him enter his sons room before going into her own. She placed her bag on the bed and unzipped it. She pulled out her jeans and jumper before taking off her robes.

After changing her clothes, she proceeded to scrape off her thick, caked on make up.

A minute later she knocked on Leo's door.

"Come in!" Came the excited voice of the little boy.

Hermione cracked open the door and spotted Leo and Draco sat on a single bed on the other side of the room.

"You look nice Her-my-oh-nee."

"Yes you do." Draco agreed, "Come on, Champ is tired."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are," He laughed, "Now under the covers son."

Leo complied and Hermione walked over to sit next to Draco.

"Goodnight Leo." Hermione said kindly. She jumped in surprise as he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Night-night Her-my-oh-nee."

"Night-night Champ." Draco ruffled his sons hair and kissed the top of his head, "Make sure you get to sleep soon."

"I will do Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Leo." Draco waved his wand and the big light went out to be replaced with half a dozen tiny orbs floating along the ceiling.

They exited the room and quietly shut the door behind them, Leo seemed to be out already.

**Please Review x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, I am merely writing for fun and not profit.**


	3. Liquid Confidence

_**So I have received quite a good reception for this story and I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading :)**_

"Cup of tea?" Draco asked as they reached the living room once more.

"I'd love one." She sat down on a plush armchair whilst he disappeared out of the room.

Hermione let her eyes slide shut and before she knew it, Draco was placing a mug of steaming tea in front of her.

"Tired?" He asked kindly, sipping his own tea.

"A little." She admitted.

"I meant what I said before; you do look nice."

Hermione felt her cheeks warm. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't cake yourself in make up, you look better without it."

"I know," she sighed, "But I was foolish enough to do what Ray said."

Draco settled back into his own seat, "How did you even end up with him?" He asked in confusion.

Hermione took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"You don't have to tell me." He said immediately.

"No, I will," she paused, "When my parents... died, Ray was kind to me – he bought me wilting flowers, cheap jewellery and off chocolates, but he was the first man since Hogwarts to pay attention to me so I lapped it up."

Draco listened in silence.

"Harry and Ron didn't really like him but they put up with him – well they did for the first six months. They said that Ray had been gloating to his friends about me to the pub, I didn't believe them so we had an argument and I said things that I didn't mean."

"When I got pregnant, Ray's parents insisted that he proposed, which of course Harry and Ron hated. I think the last time we spoke was when they were yelling at me to not ruin my life, but of course this was at the time when I actually liked Ray so I ignored them."

"Ray tells me what to do, who to talk to and what to wear, I hate it but I think I wanted some stability for my child, is that wrong?"

"Of course it's not, I have stayed with Pansy because I thought that it would be best for Leo – it isn't and I know that now."

Hermione picked up her tea and took a drink, "What are you going to do? Will Pansy let you have custody of Leo?"

"Most likely, I don't think she even knows his name. Anyway, I am obviously the best person to look after Leo, he needs me. He doesn't even call Pansy mum."

"I noticed that."

"I used to call her mum around him but it was his choice, he's never felt comfortable with it."

"If I have any input with it, my child is never going to call Ray dad. In my eyes, he gave up any right of being a father when he had an affair with your wife. I wouldn't be surprised if this isn't his first."

"Don't think about it, he's out of your life now."

Hermione smiled, "You're so kind Draco, thank you."

He opened his mouth to reply.

"Daddy?"

Draco turned to the doorway, where Leo was stood rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter Champ?"

"I can't sleep."

"Come on then." Draco placed his tea down and made to stand up.

"Can Her-my-oh-nee take me back please?"

Draco looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"Of course she can Champ, don't keep her there too long, I think she's tired too."

Hermione laughed and stood up, when she got to the door Leo took her hand.

"So why can't you sleep then, sweetheart?" She asked as they started on the stairs. He shrugged.

"When are you going to have your baby?" He said when they got to the landing.

Hermione blinked in surprise, "If everything's fine, a couple of months."

"I've never seen a baby before."

"Well maybe you'll get to see mine."

"Do you promise?"

She smiled, "I promise."

"And! And! Will you be here for breakfast?" He asked excitedly.

"I think so," she laughed, "Why?"

"Because I've only ever had breakfast with Daddy." He replied sadly

Hermione felt her heart reach out to him, "Of course I'll be here for breakfast sweetheart."

"Good!" He pushed open his door and held it open for her.

"You're the perfect little gentleman aren't you?" Hermione said with a grin, he beamed.

"Now into bed sweetheart." She gently pushed his back so that he walked towards his bed.

He clambered under the covers and Hermione pulled them back so he could breathe.

"Thank you Her-my-oh-nee." He gave her another hug and threw his head back onto the pillow.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I'll see you at breakfast." She turned back to the door and heard his steady breathing.

"Is he all right?" Draco asked when she rejoined him.

"Yeah, he's fine. Is it true that he's only ever had breakfast with you?" Hermione said as she lowered herself back into the seat.

"Unfortunately, yes. Pansy never thought that she should have to get up for breakfast." He replied bitterly.

"I promised him that I would be there for breakfast, is that all right?"

"Of course it is, you can stay as long as you want." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, "Where are you going stay? In the long run?"

A wave of panic flashed across her face, "I have no idea, I mean; I have no job, no friends or family and there's no way I'm having my baby in a hostel."

"What's a hostel? Never mind," he shook his head, "I don't lie Hermione, you can stay here for as long as you want, I can help you get a job too if you like."

"Oh could you?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be anything serious but it would help you, plus I have Leo's old cot and things if you want them."

Hermione shook her head, "That's too much-"

"Nonsense." He drank some, now cold, tea, "What would I need it for?"

"Bu-" Hermione broke off as she heard a terrible banging on the front door. They glanced at each other and jumped simultaneously as the screaming started.

"Draco! You open this door right now!"

"Be right back." He said cheerfully, draining his tea and shuddering. "I need to deal with another cold thing."

Hermione watched him leave the room and shut the door.

In the hall Draco waved his wand in the direction of the stairs and several pieces of material came flying towards him. He caught them expertly and strode to the door.

"Pansy." He greeted.

"Let me into my house!" She screeched.

"You are mistaken, this is my house and I would appreciate it if you stopped screaming in front of it, you may wake up Leo."

"I will scream if I want to! Let me in!"

Draco took a calming breath and threw the clothes into her arms.

"This will do you for a couple of days, you may collect the rest of your belongings when you receive the divorce papers." With that he slammed shut the door and marched back to Hermione.

"Divorce?" She yelled.

"Delayed reaction much?" Draco muttered as he sat down.

"Didn't take it too well then?" Hermione asked.

Draco cocked his head to the side and the shrieking and banging began again, "No, no I don't think so."

"How long before she stops?"

"Well, there's how long before she stops – or how long before we can't hear her and since I'm casting the Silencing Charm... silencio."

"Perfect."

They stayed quiet for a moment to revel in the silence before Hermione spoke, "Would you mind if I went to bed? I am quite tired."

"Of course not, do you remember which one it was?"

She laughed, "Surprisingly, yes." She stood up. "Night Draco."

"Goodnight Hermione."

She made her way up the stairs and into the guest room that she was sleeping in. She rifled through her bag and got changed into her shorts and stretched tank top.

Thankful for remembering, she found her toothbrush and toothpaste and headed to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later she padded back into the room.

"Goodnight mum, goodnight dad." She said, as she did every night, kissing the photograph and sliding it under her pillow.

Hermione sighed in contentment; she didn't have to worry about Ray coming home drunk or about him bringing his even drunker friends back, she and her baby were safe. She struggled to get into a comfortable position but once she did, she fell asleep almost as easily as Leo.

_**Hope you liked it, please review :)**_


	4. Blue Eyes Don't Lie

_**By the way, this story hasn't followed the last book, e.g. the war was after the trio finished Hogwarts and not everyone who died, has died – if I decide to put them in the story then you'll obviously know who I mean haha :)**_

"Miss Granger."

Hermione stirred and the knocking stopped. The door cracked open and a tiny House Elf popped its head round.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy asked me to wake you ten minutes before breakfast."

She sat up and glanced at the Elf, "Thank you...?

"Minnie, Miss."

"Thank you Minnie, I really appreciate it."

"No problem at all Miss, it is Minnie's job to serve."

The door closed and Hermione pushed the covers away. She dragged her feet out of bed and placed them on the soft carpet.

The soft, golden light was streaming through the window and collected in a pool on the floor. She walked through the light, causing a shadow of herself, to get to the bathroom.

The bathroom, of course, was just as grand as every other aspect of the house; the floor was set with tiny tiles of alternating colours and there were splashes of aqua among the marble surfaces.

Hermione undressed and stepped into the walk in shower, concentrating for a moment she finally figured out how to work it. She let the hot water wash away all her tiredness and by the time she wrapped herself in the big, fluffy white towel, she was feeling more refreshed than she had done in days.

She got dressed in the jeans from the day before and one of her dads shirts.

Her bare feet made no sound as she made her way down the stairs. Unsure where to go next, she stood hesitantly in the hallway.

"Miss Granger, there you are." Minnie came hurrying towards her, "The dining room is this way, miss."

"Thank you Minnie, but you know you don't have to call me miss. Please, call me Hermione."

"That would be unprofessional of Minnie, miss."

"Don't try and argue." Draco said before Hermione could respond, "I have asked many a time for her to call me Draco, but she won't." He held the dining room door open and allowed Hermione to pass.

"Her-my-oh-nee! You're here!"

"Of course I am, I said I would be." She laughed and sat down opposite Leo.

"Hermione, how did you sleep?" Draco asked, he held up a bowl of scrambled eggs and offered it to Hermione.

"Very well thank you, that bed is so comfortable."

"Good, Pansy always wanted the best – even if she wasn't there to enjoy it." He picked up his fork, "Now tuck in everyone."

Hermione followed suit and began to eat.

"This is delicious, I've not had scrambled egg in ages."

"What do you normally have?" Leo asked, messily drinking from a cup.

"Just toast but I used to make amazing pancakes." She said with a smile.

"Pancakes?"

"Yes Draco, pancakes." Hermione said laughing. She looked to Leo who was shaking his head at his dad.

"Will you teach me how to make pancakes, please pretty please?" Draco pleaded.

"Of course I will, but maybe tomorrow? Because they're best when you eat them fresh."

"I have no problem with that." Leo and Draco said simultaneously.

She laughed again, "Okay then. Show me the kitchen."

They jumped up and Leo pulled her in the direction of the kitchen.

Minnie looked up startled, "Is there something wrong with your breakfast?"

Draco shook his head, "Of course not Minnie, Hermione is going to teach us how to make pancakes!"

Hermione went to the cupboard and began to pull out the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar needed for the recipe.

"Leo, please will you get me some milk and two eggs."

He nodded and got what she asked for.

"Thanks sweetheart." She set everything out neatly and beckoned to them, "Now watch carefully." She proceeded to mix together all of the dry ingredients and set them to one side.

"Leo, would you like to crack an egg?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Umm, what about me?" Draco added, sounding slightly put out.

"You can crack the other one." She promised. She pushed the jug of milk towards Leo who enthusiastically smashed the egg.

Hermione fished out the shell before passing it to Draco. He managed to do it a little neater than his son but still shared the same look of amusement and delight.

"Well done you two." Hermione praised, taking the jug off him and whisking the contents, "Now we just need to slowly add this to the bowl and stir, who wants to do that?"

"Me!" They both shouted.

She shook her head and gave the spoon to Leo, "You can take it turns."

Draco pouted as Leo began to stir.

"Okay Leo, Daddy's turn now." Hermione said, taking the spoon from him and giving it to Draco.

As he stirred, Hermione placed a pan on the heat. She took the bowl from Draco and ladled some of the mixture into the pan.

After a moment she lifted the pan up, "Now, this could go really wrong or really right, you ready?"

They both nodded, hypnotised with the pan. Hermione smiled and flicked her wrist causing the pancake to flip. Draco and Leo cheered and clapped for her.

"Do you want a go?"

They nodded furiously and she moved out of the way for them.

Half an hour later, they set the plate full of pancakes on the dining room table with pride.

"We got pancakes, we got pancakes." Leo chanted.

"Yes we did Champ, and you did most of the work! Well done." Draco said as he divided them up.

"Can we make them tomorrow please?" Leo asked through a mouthful of food.

"I don't think so sweetheart, I'm looking for a job. I'm sorry."

"What about next Sunday?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione looked at Draco, "I might not be here Leo."

Leo pouted at her, his blue eyes wide, "But you'll come back, won't you?"

Hermione laughed, "I may do."

"Good!"

"He gets everyone wrapped around his finger." Draco whispered with a grin.

Laughing, Hermione said, "I can see that."

"If you're done, we could pop into Diagon Alley to see about that job." Draco said, "Would you like that Leo? Do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah!"

"In that case," Hermione replied, "Of course I'm ready."

Leo jumped up excitedly and dragged her to the fireplace in the living room.

"Careful Leo! You have to be gentle with her." Draco called. Hermione waved her hand to show that she was okay and he followed them with a sigh.

Draco took a pinch of Floo Powder and stuck his hand out for Leo. "Will you be all right to follow?" He asked Hermione.

"I'll be fine." She assured with a smile.

"Okay then, come on Champ." He threw the powder into the fire and said their destination.

Hermione followed suit as soon as the first green flames had subsided.

She stepped out of the fireplace and spotted Draco and Leo standing by the Leaky Cauldron back door. She joined them and they left together.

"I've got an idea about where you can work, it definitely won't be much but you should be able to get by." Draco said as he tapped the wall and they walked into Diagon Alley.

"Anything is fine, I'm just so grateful that you could help me."

Hermione thought back to when she finished Hogwarts; she had been the most talented witch to graduate in years and was set to have an incredible career – until the war. That had quite obviously placed a barrier across her getting a job and by the time it was over, she was being comforted by Ray. Afterwards Ray didn't believe that it was "right" for to have a job so therefore, she had no job.

They walked for several minutes and it was a sudden stop in front of an old, mysterious building. Hermione spied the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window.

"Draco, is this a...?"

"Yup." He pushed open the door and a bell tinkled above them.

_**Please Review :)**_


	5. Playing The Blame Game

_**Sorry for the long wait!**_

_**Thank you everyone for giving me advice, I appreciate anything that helps me improve! **_

"I can't believe I've got a job _**there**_." Hermione laughed as the three of them exited said place.

"Well we have been friends with Florean for many years, haven't we Champ?" Draco asked, ruffling Leo's hair.

"Yeah! He gives me free ice creams!"

Hermione made her jaw drop in mock shock, "Really? That's so kind of him!"

"I know! Are you going to give me free ice creams too?" He said slyly, looking up at her through his long eyelashes.

"Hmm," she pondered, "We shall see about that."

They had entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and almost straight away, Florean came tottering over. He greeted them all enthusiastically and reminisced about Hermione's youth.

Upon Draco asking about a job, he agreed immediately and hired Hermione on the spot.

"What about daddy? Will you give him ice cream too?"

"Well seeing as he was kind enough to get me the job in the first place, I think I'm going to have to."

"Yey!" Leo cheered, "Now I can steal daddy's ice cream!"

"You cheeky little monkey!" Draco exclaimed, picking him up and spinning him round.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He cried out, his laughed filling the street.

Several people watched in amusement whilst others looked on fondly. Neither the audience nor the show noticed the storm that was heading their way until it them full frontal.

"Draco Malfoy! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pansy screeched. The onlookers expressions quickly changed from positive to confused or disgusted.

"Pansy, not in the middle of-"

"I have been waiting outside our house for you, I was going to tell you that I'll take you back but noooo, you're going around with that mudblood!"

The steadily increasing crowd audibly gasped.

"Never call someone that word again." Draco said quietly, menacingly.

Pansy faltered slightly but continued never the less, "I will call them what I want! I can't believe that I was going to forgive you, you know it's your fault!"

"What's my fault? The fact that you were committing adultery probably for our entire marriage?" Draco placed a protective arm around Leo and began to walk away.

"You're no better. I've been out of the house for _**one **_night and already you've replaced me." She spat, glaring at Hermione.

"If I wanted to replace _**you**_, I would have to find someone a lot nastier than Hermione. She stayed in my guest room because her fiancée was with you." He replied, returning the glare. He gestured for Hermione to follow him and together they walked away from the fuming woman.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked softly, placing a hand on his arm. They were far enough away from Pansy to speak without fear of being overheard.

"I don't care for me," Draco knelt down and looked his son straight in the eyes, "Are you okay Leo?"

Leo glanced back at the woman he called Mother and refocused on his daddy. "Why is she acting like this daddy? Why can't she be kind like Her-my-oh-nee?"

Draco sighed as his heart broke, "I wish your mother treated you well, you don't deserve this."

Hermione watched the tender father and son moment and tried to rack her brains for something to lighten the mood.

"How would you two like to do something Muggle?" She asked.

Draco shot her a confused look while Leo shrugged uncertainly.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Though the unsure look was still evident on their faces, they nodded slowly and began to feel a small bubble of excitement.

Hermione nodded her head in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron and smiled as Leo took her hand.

Due to the incident between themselves and Pansy, rather a lot of people were finding cause to stand up and watch them go by. Draco silently fumed under his breath.

"Daddy, calm down." Leo instructed as Draco began to rant.

"I'm sorry Champ." He apologised with little enthusiasm.

They eventually reached the Leaky Cauldron but were enveloped in an awkward silence brought on by their encounter.

"Good afternoon." Tom greeted from behind the bar.

"Good afternoon Tom, how are you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Well I'm good thank you very much, and you?"

"Could be better but I'm all right, nice speaking to you." She smiled brightly at him and turned for the door.

"Not using the fire?" He asked in surprise.

"Not today," she smiled secretively, "We're doing something muggle."

Tom glanced at Draco and his jaw fell. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Hermione laughed at Draco's put out expression, she pulled lightly on his arm and they exited the pub.

They walked out onto the bustling street and Leo's grip tightened on Hermione's hand. Cars beeped loudly and people yelled at each other in anger, the sun was rapidly heating up the tarmac of the pavement which was being pounded non stop by dozens of people.

Leo pulled Hermione down to his level and whispered in her ear, "Her-my-oh-nee, I'm scared."

"Oh, it's okay sweetheart, it's just like Diagon Alley but with cars."

"What are cars?" He asked in confusion, his brow creasing.

"They are cars," she pointed to a passing Ford Mondeo, "Muggles use them to travel in, they use an engine and you have to fill most of them up with petrol."

Understanding crossed his face and he nodded.

"So what's this muggle thing that we're going to do?" Draco said to her. He added, this time a little quieter, "Bearing in mind that this is his first ever time in the muggle world."

"Well I thought that we could go to the cinema!"

Leo wasn't the only one to look at her in bemusement.

"What's the sinehma?" Draco said slowly.

"You'll see." She replied gleefully.

Having basically been brought up around the streets of London, it didn't take Hermione long to find the nearest cinema.

She studied the listings for as little time as she could manage, as the boys were getting restless, and joined the queue.

It didn't take too long for the queue to shorten and soon enough Hermione was being greeted by an over friendly teenager.

"Hi, how can I help you?" He asked enthusiastically, the pregnant stomach, Draco and Leo still unnoticed.

"I would like two adult tickets and a child for Toy Story 3D."

The server looked behind her and his expression visibly faltered. "Of course, will you need glasses?" She nodded.

"Okay, that will be," he tapped the keys with his fingers, "£34.90."

Hermione winced whilst Draco looked bemused. Reluctantly, Hermione handed over her two emergency twenty pound notes.

The ticket machine whirred and the ink glistened in the bright lights of the cinema. He ripped the tickets away and handed them, along with her change, to Hermione.

"Come on you two." She said with a smile. The two boys followed her tentatively, looking around at the hordes of people heading for yet more doors.

**##**

_**Sorry, it's only short but I thought I'd better get something up. This scene with continue in the next chapter haha :)**_


	6. Tigers and Sharks

_**SO sorry for the wait :/ had exams, food poisoning, a new dog and shopping :/**_

As they stepped through the cinema doors, an overpowering smell of burning popcorn and Coke hit them. They could feel the stickiness of the floor through their shoes and the heat from the eager people either side of them.

"Blimey it's busy today." Hermione commented, looking around. Draco, his face full of panic, nodded in agreement.

"Well it's this way." Hermione said, putting her hand out to stop Draco from going in the wrong direction.

"Her-my-oh-nee," Leo whispered, she knelt down to hear him better, "I'm scared."

She pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be fine when we're watching the film, it's about toys!"

Leo's little face lit up, despite the crowd of people swarming around them, muttering that they were in the way.

"Are there any tiger toys?"

Hermione tapped her nose, "I'm not telling, there might be but you'll have to watch it to find out."

"Okay!" He said cheerfully. Hermione slowly stood up and winced as her knees cracked.

"You really shouldn't being bending down like that." Draco said disapprovingly as they began to walk.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Why ever not?"

"Well, because you're-" he broke off and awkwardly avoided her eyes.

"I'm pregnant not terminal!"

Several of passing people looked back and Hermione glowered at them.

"Of course, of course, so which way did you say it was?" Draco asked quickly, thinking furiously about ways to deter her from her anger.

She pursed her lips and continued towards the correct screen. They entered the hushed room; Draco and Leo stared up in wonder at the big screen towering above them and Hermione led them to the good seats at the back.

Leo began bouncing in his seat as they waited for the film and Draco couldn't help people watching, he had never seen so many Muggles in one place.

"So everyone just sits here and watches the same film?" He asked in awe.

When she nodded he continued, "But what if everyone doesn't like the film?" Confusion crossing his face.

Hermione laughed loudly, "Draco, everyone has paid to be in here, they chose to come."

His lip morphed into a pout, "Stop laughing at me."

Her laughter increased and he turned his head like a petulant child.

Hermione reached out to force him to look at her when the lights dimmed.

Draco screamed.

"Daddy!" Leo chastised.

Draco had the courtesy to look ashamed and nodded his apology to several of the scared people around them.

"Sorry, it frightened me."

"Shush Daddy, we're trying to watch the film."

The surrounding people laughed fondly at the little boy and swivelled back round to watch the big screen.

"Has the film started?" Draco whispered to no one in particular.

"No Draco, these are the adverts." Hermione whispered back.

"Adverts?" His brow furrowed, "I thought that they were leaflets and posters..."

Hermione pressed her hands to her mouth to stifle her giggles. He looked at her questioningly, she merely shook her head and pointed at the screen.

The film came on and, to Hermione's surprise, they both watched in a quiet, hypnotised trance.

They walked out of screen seven, buzzing with excitement.

"That was amazing! I want to do that again! When can we do that again? That was amazing!"

"Draco, calm down, people are staring." Hermione said awkwardly, smiling like she was in pain at the gaping strangers.

"Yes Daddy, you are embarrassing me." Leo said with shake of his head. Draco stopped and stared at his son.

"When did you get so intelligent son?"

"I always have been." He replied, poking out his tongue cheekily.

"Come on sweetheart," Hermione laughed, "It's time to go home." Her breath caught as she realised what she said but as one, the adults brushed it off. Leo remained oblivious to the mistake.

"Can we go to the c-cinema soon, please Her-my-oh-nee?" Leo asked sweetly as they made their way back to Diagon Alley.

She glanced at Draco before answering, "Maybe Leo, maybe."

"Yey! That means yes!"

_**As I said, I truly am sorry for the delay, I have just been so busy and I couldn't even write half of what's been going on. This is only a short chapter that isn't very good quality but hopefully it will be okay for now.**_

_**Sorry.**_


	7. Hard To Swallow

_**I love Disney films!**_

_She glanced at Draco before answering, "Maybe Leo, maybe."_

"_Yey! That means yes!"_

The small party arrived back at Malfoy Manor late afternoon and Leo immediately ran into the garden to play with the toy broom that Draco had itched to buy for him.

"Hmm, I wonder who that was more for..." Hermione said, laughing as they looked on through the open, glass doors.

Draco looked around shiftily, "He deserves a treat?"

"And you want your son to play Quidditch?" Hermione laughed again at Draco's transparency. She shook her head, "What if he didn't want to play Quidditch? What if he wanted to spend all his time in the library?" She asked jokingly.

"You mean what if he's a Hermione Granger instead of a Draco Malfoy?" He shot back, his eyes twinkling.

"Pretty much."

"Well that's like asking what if he's in Gryffindor." His eyes widened in fake shock. The House rivalry long forgotten.

"And what is wrong with Gryffindor? I happen to think that it is a delightful House and Leo would benefit from it greatly." She poked her tongue at as Leo flew passed, a few inches off the ground.

"Daddy, fly with me!"

Hermione and Draco exchanged amused looks.

"I don't think that broom would carry me, Champ."

Leo's bottom lip came out. "But Daddy, I want to fly with you."

Draco looked uncertain. Thinking furiously for several seconds, he had a light bulb moment and headed for a small shed on the left hand side of the garden. He waved his wand over the lock and disappeared into the shed. A minute later, he emerged waving his own impressive broomstick over his head.

Leo's little face lit up and ran over to his dad, almost tripping over the broom in his haste to get to the grown up broomstick.

"Now Leo, there are a few rules that you're going to have to follow." Draco said, after swinging him round. Leo nodded enthusiastically.

"One; you hold on tight, we can't have you falling off. Two; you do everything I say. And C; you have fun! Okay?"

"Okay daddy!" He smiled happily.

Hermione watched them both intently as they zoomed around the garden, each in their element. They landed lightly, their cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

"Her-my-oh-nee, it's your turn now."

"Yes Hermione, your turn."

Draco grinned at Leo and Hermione realised that they had already planned their little act.

Backing up, Hermione said, "I don't think so. I don't do heights."

The two boys walked towards her, pleading faces angled towards her. Hermione stayed defiant and refused point blank to get on the broom.

"Okay then Her-my-oh-nee, but promise you'll do it for me?" He pointed her puppy dog eyes at her.

She sighed, "I suppose I'll have to."

They beamed triumphantly, giving high fives delightedly. Hermione shook her head and walked back into the house. The two boys followed her after putting Draco's broom away.

"I'll start making tea now." Hermione said, heading for the kitchen.

"That's not necessary, Minnie does that and she loves it." Draco replied quickly.

Hermione smiled, "Draco, you are letting me stay here and I am doing nothing in return, please let me make you a meal."

"Doing nothing? You're doing the world of good for my son. You're helping me." Draco insisted.

"Thank you." She continued walking, "But I'm still making you tea."

Hermione opened the kitchen door and smiled brightly at Minnie, who looked up startled.

"Hello Minnie."

"Miss." She nodded in return.

"Do you think it would be all right if I made the evening meal?"

Minnie's eyes widened, "Is there a problem with Minnie's cooking?"

"Oh no, of course not! I just want to repay some of Draco's kindness, do you understand?"

Although still unsure, Minnie nodded.

By asking her where ingredients for lasagne where and how to use the giant stove, Hermione managed to keep Minnie content.

By six o'clock Hermione was placing the big, steaming dish of food on the table in the dining room.

"Tea's ready boys!" She called.

Hearing a banging of a door, Hermione whipped round.

"Already making yourself at home aren't you? With my family." Pansy snarled, her chest rising and falling quickly.

"You're not even denying it! You've stolen my house and you stand there saying nothing!"

"You stole my fiancée."

"He was never yours in the first place! He has loved me for years!"

Hermione hid her gasp and willed herself not to shout back. "Please leave me alone."

"I will not leave my house or my belongings."

"I see there's no word of your 'family' now. Draco!"

There was a pounding of feet as he heard the panic in her voice and he slammed open the door, "What's the ma- Pansy what are you doing here?" His eyes suddenly turned cold.

"I want my house back, do you know how horrible Ray's flat is?" She shot a sly look at Hermione, "I've seen enough of it over the last few years."

"You spiteful cow." Draco spat, "You enter my home, the home of my son, and insult my guest? My guest, who has already paid more attention to Leo than you ever have." He drew his wand. "Get out."

Pansy's eyes widened with fear as she watched the wand.

The door opened once more and Leo skipped in, stopping dead when he saw his daddy pointing his wand at his mother.

"Mother, how did you get in?"

Pansy stared at her son, shocked at the coldest she had never noticed before.

"Yes Pansy, how did you get in?"

"I-I got through the glass doors." She grinned, regaining her smug attitude, "You shouldn't leave it wide open."

Draco, realising his mistake, clenched his teeth. "Just please leave Pansy." He sighed.

"Mother, go!" Leo cried, on the verge of tears.

"Shut up you little brat." She snapped.

Leo's tears fell, "I wish Her-my-oh-nee was my mummy!" He turned on his heel and ran out of the room.

Draco urged to run after him but stood his ground, "Hermione, see if he's all right and need to get rid of-" he swallowed hard, "my wife."

Hermione nodded and followed little Leo's steps. She found him at the base of the stairs crying. Enveloping him in her arms, she kissed him lightly on the head, whispering soothing words into his ear.

"It'll be okay Leo, she'll be gone soon."

Leo clung to her.

"Daddy is getting rid her and then we'll eat tea, though it will probably be cold now!"

He giggle quietly and sniffed.

"That's better," she said happily, pulling back and wiping his tears, "Shall we go and check now?"

He nodded and gave a watery smile. Hermione stood up and Leo raised his arms to her. She picked him up and he placed his head in the crook of her neck.

"Draco?" She asked through the dining room door.

"It's okay, she's gone." He opened the door and gently took Leo from her, "You okay Champ? Hermione make you feel better?"

Leo nodded quickly.

"I'm starting to wish the same as you kid." He said quietly, walking over to the food table and setting Leo down in his place.

Draco cast a heating spell over the food and began to serve it. He waved over at Hermione, gesturing for her to sit down. She did and they began to eat.

"This is delicious Hermione, you have talent."

She smiled in return, "I have had to cook for quite a while, I got pretty good at it."

Draco, understanding the reason of her cooking, lowered his eyes.

They finished up their meal and Draco got Leo changed for bed. Sitting in front of the fire, they each held a cup of hot chocolate in their hands.

"Her-my-oh-nee, will you read me a story?" Leo held up a book to her.

"Of course I will sweetheart." She took the book from him and allowed him to sit next to her, "I've been thinking, would Mione be easier for you to say?"

"Mione." He tried out, he smiled brightly and nodded.

"Okay then, you can call me Mione, now..." Hermione began to read and before the end, he had fallen asleep on her.

Draco came over and picked him up, he carried him upstairs and tucked him in.

He sat back down in his red velvet armchair and took a sip of hot chocolate.

Hermione, seeing the troubles in his eyes, asked, "What's on your mind Draco?"

He looked up startled, "I want to get you back in touch with your friends."

"Are you for real?"

He jumped, "What?"

"Your have left your wife after discovering that she's having an affair, she yells at us in the street, breaks into your house and makes your son cry, and you're worried about me?"

"You're making it sound a lot worse than it is to be honest, you are unhappy, we need to fix that."

_**What did you think? Please review :)**_

_**By the way, does anyone know where I'm getting the chapter titles from? :D**_

I don't own anything but the plot.


	8. Take Your Breath Away

_**Thank you for all your reviews! I'm sorry that I can't give you all personal thank you's now, but just so you know, I am extremely grateful for your opinions :)**_

_**The song titles are all You Me At Six lyrics (who, coincidently, I have seen live:P) :) I started off trying to get them all to fit so now I'm going to have to continue that :P**_

"_You're making it sound a lot worse than it is to be honest, you are unhappy, we need to fix that."_

The steady drip drip drip of the leaking tap against the sink slowly began to drive Hermione mad. Finally, deciding that she could handle it no longer, she threw the covers back and hurried to twist the tap.

Having arranged with Florean that she would work afternoons and weekends, Draco had decided that they were taking a trip down memory lane. They were visiting the Weasley's.

"Oh good, you is being up." Minnie's squeaky voice floated through the open bathroom door. "Master Malfoy asked me to tell you that breakfast is in five minutes then you is all to go out."

Hermione sighed but nodded, Draco had been so good to her, she couldn't refuse him his wishes. She had a quick shower and got changed into her comfortable clothes. Hermione opened the dining room door a couple of minutes later than requested.

"You're late Miss Granger." Draco said, his eyes twinkling.

"No Mr Malfoy, you're just early." She shot back. He laughed and gestured for her to sit down opposite him, next to Leo.

They ate their breakfast and soon Minnie was clearing up.

"We will need to step out of the house to apparate." Draco said as they all stood up. Hermione nodded as she gathered together her bag and light jacket. It had been the first warm summer in years and everyone was relishing it.

The three of them stepped out of the front door and walked the rather long distance to the tall iron gates. Opening them with a wave of his wand, Draco allowed the others to walk out before him and closed it again.

"You ready?" He asked, gripping their arms. They nodded and he twisted sharply.

Several moments later, the three of them came tumbling onto the Burrow's patchy garden.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Draco asked immediately.

"I'm fine, I'm fine stop fussing." She replied, hitting his hands away.

"I'm only trying to help." He pouted.

Hermione laughed. They both watched Leo chasing after a fat chicken.

"So what was Pansy like when she was pregnant?"

"Horrendous, now stop stalling and knock on the door."

She sighed and slowly walked towards the door. Hand lifting and forming a fist, it hovered a couple of centimetres away from the wood. Looking back, she saw Draco standing firm with his arms crossed. Leo had stopped chasing the chicken and stood next to his Daddy, hugging his leg and watching Hermione expectantly.

She took a deep breath and knocked sharply on the door before she could change her mind. Draco smiled widely at her.

A minute later there were several thuds and they could hear a steady muttering.

"Can't those boys use a key? Or even a wand? For crying out loud! I only asked them to get some milk and can they do that? No. They come back with a pack of eggs and a doughnut! They never learn. Actually, _**I **_never lear- Hermione." Mrs Weasley stopped short as she opened the door and saw Hermione stood there looking down.

"Mrs Weasley." She greeted quietly, dreading the shouting that she expected.

"Oh sweetheart! We've missed you so much." She pulled Hermione towards her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, "Oh God." She pushed her right back again as she remembered her pregnancy, "How are you dear?"

"Oh Mrs Weasley!" She cried, tears falling freely down her face. Draco put one foot forward in concern.

"Hermione darling, what ever's the matter?"

"Y-you're being so nice t-to me when I was a horrible person!"

"Stop your crying dear, come on in, I'm sure Ron and Ginny will love to see you."

"I don't think so..."

"Yes they will." She looked past Hermione, "Who's your friend, love?"

"That's-"

"Am I going blind in my old age or is that Draco Malfoy?" Mrs Weasley interrupted.

She smiled slightly, "Yes it is."

"With a child?"

"Yes."

"Well let's not keep them out in this heat, come in you two!" She gestured over to them both and they both started walking towards the door.

They all followed Mrs Weasley through to the living room and perched themselves precariously on the rickety furniture, Leo in between Hermione and Draco.

"I'll just go and tell them that you're here." She turned to leave the room, "Oh I'm so excited." The door shut.

"Don't be so nervous." Draco said, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm not."

"Don't lie Mione." Leo laughed.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs and Leo picked up her hand, she squeezed it gently and gratefully.

"...and then Harry said that he'd never-" Ron stopped speaking as soon as he saw Hermione.

Ginny gasped and ran over to her, hugging her and kissing her cheeks, "I've missed you so much Hermione! Where have you been? And why on earth is Malfoy here?"

_**What did you think? Hope you liked it :)**_

_**Hope you all had a good Christmas and I want to wish you a happy 2011! :D**_


	9. Safer To Hate Her

**You do not understand how sorry I am that I haven't updated. If you've seen the update on my profile, (which I doubt anyone has :P) you'll know that I have exams at the moment (GCSEs if anyone's interested :P) and I have needed to concentrate on them. **

**I hope you will continue to read this story and I will try and update more often. Thank you if you do read/review, I appreciate every single hit/review.**

**Any questions just ask :)**

_Ginny gasped and ran over to her, hugging her and kissing her cheeks, "I've missed you so much Hermione! Where have you been? And why on earth is Malfoy here?"_

Standing up, Hermione stared at Ron, he looked anywhere except her eyes.

"He was having an affair, Ron." She croaked out. Ron stayed silent.

"You were right." She took a deep breath, "I should have listened to you. Please Ron."

He became rather interested in a speck of dust falling from the ceiling.

"Ron?"

"For God's sake Ron, just say something!" Ginny shouted. Leo jumped and Draco hastened to comfort him.

"What do you expect me to say?" He asked Ginny, "'I forgive you for ditching your best friends for some self centred jerk who doesn't give a damn about you?' Somehow I don't see that happening Ginny."

"Ronald Weasley! Stop cursing in front of the little boy." His mother chastised. He turned his head to avoid everyone's eyes.

Hermione took a shaky breath and slowly gathered her jacket around her.

"I guess I'll be going then." She said quietly.

"You will do no such thing!" Mrs Weasley put her arms towards her and ushered her towards the kitchen, "We're going to have a nice cup of tea and a catch up."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron and followed the other two females from the room.

"Hey Leo, do you want to go with Hermione?" Draco asked, smiling brightly at his son.

Leo nodded uncertainly and stood up to leave the room. His path out of the room took him past Ron.

"I think you're very mean to Mione." Leo said defiantly, he pushed open the door and joined the three females who had gathered around the kitchen table.

The kitchen door swung shut.

Quietly, Draco said, "I agree with my son to be honest." He slowly lifted his head to look Ron straight in the eyes.

"Listen Malfoy, I don't care what you've got to say, this is between me and Hermione."

"After all these years, you still insist on calling me Malfoy? Seems like you just don't grow out of childish fights." He took a deep breath. "You will never know how hard it was for Hermione to come here today, she understands how much she's hurt you but know this; you've hurt her just as much." Draco made to walk past him.

Raising his arm, Ron brought him to a standstill.

"I don't know what to do Malfoy." He choked out, "I still love her as much as Ginny but... what she did tore me apart, surely it's safer to hate her?"

"She was doing what she thought was best, true it wasn't the right thing but at the time she thought it was." Draco paused, "You can't blame her forever Ron."

He pushed open the kitchen door.

"Out!" Ginny ordered.

Draco pouted and offered his hand to Leo. Ron looked between the girls questioningly then sighed and took Draco back into the living room.

"Right, where were we?" Ginny pounced.

"You said 'Right, where to start' and then the door opened." sighed Hermione.

Ginny's brain clicked, "Oh yes." She grinned evilly.

Mrs Weasley and Hermione shuddered.

"Okay Miss I'm going to disappear for six months and when I come back I'm all pally-pally with my old enemy who I totally have a thing for." Ginny breathed. Hermione blushed.

"Ah ha! You do have a thing for him. Don't blame you, I used to be crushing on him bad in school."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "You did? But we hated the Slytherins back then!"

She shrugged, "He was gorgeous, still is to be honest, and he had the whole bad boy thing going on. But enough about me, spill!"

Hermione laughed. "I don't have a 'thing for him' as such, he's just turned out to be such a lovely person, someone I could imagine being with in the future."

"Knew it! You lurrrv him, you wanna kiiiiiss him!" Ginny sang childishly.

"Shush Ginny," Mrs Weasley said with a smile, "You're embarrassing the poor girl."

Ginny fell silent, a mischievous grin in place.

"So how have things been here th-" Hermione trailed off as the kitchen door opened and Ron stood silently in the doorway.

"Can I speak to you Hermione?" He asked, his voice strained. She nodded slowly. Mrs Weasley and Ginny suddenly became fascinated with taking drinks to Draco and Leo, who were chasing the chicken once more in the front garden.

Ron sat down opposite Hermione and poured himself a cup of tea. He nursed the cup with both his hands, seemingly thinking very carefully about what he was about to say.

He took a deep breath, "It broke our hearts when our best friend turned her back on us."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but he waved his hand to stop her.

"Hermione, I wish so much that you'd never met _**him **_but you did and he changed you. You became someone that we didn't recognise and that killed us. The war had taken so many people away from us but we still had you, then _**he **_came along and took you from us, not the most evil wizard of all time, but some ignorant pig who thinks he can get more witches than Merlin himself. Now there is something inside you that will always be connected to him. I want to make up Hermione, I love you as much as I love Ginny, but it's going to be hard and I don't know how to work past this."

"I understand Ron, I really do. You do not realise how much I regret choosing him over everybody else, it seemed to me to be the right choose. I thought that I would be providing a stable home for my baby, a baby that could grow up knowing that its parents loved each other and would always be there for it. I should have listened to you, I should have known that the better role models for my baby would be its favourite uncles. I wish I hadn't wasted these past six months and I just hope to God that you will consider to accept me. I have begun to find myself again, Draco has been so kind to me, nicer than Ray ever was, and I'm starting to feel happy again. Please Ron, please forgive me."

Time stood still as Ron thought furiously. Tears began to form in his eyes as he nodded. Hermione immediately stood up and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Ron, thank you so much."

"Hey, stop it, you're getting my shirt wet!" He pushed her back gently, "Dry those tears you numbskull." He touched a falling tear lightly, "You are my sister Hermione and if that Draco Malfoy ever breaks your heart, I will personally break his face." He stood up and pulled her arm gently to guide her into the garden with the others.

Draco looked up and his face lit up as he saw her smiling, he grinned and nodded his thanks at Ron.

"Can we all play Chicken Chase?" Leo asked politely.

Mrs Weasley laughed, "How do you play that Leo?"

"Daddy will show you, won't you Daddy?" Leo turned his wide eyes to Draco and Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, to play Chicken Chase all you do is this..." Draco proceeded to run, arms and legs flailing, after the poor chicken.

The small group of adults erupted into rounds of laughter and watched him running like a maniac after the chicken.

"Leo, do you still want us all to play Chicken Chase?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"No, I'm having more fun watching Daddy."

"I thought so." Hermione sat herself down on the floor and soon the others joined her.

Ten minutes later Draco came over looking sheepish and sweaty.

"That chicken is hard to catch!"

Everybody started laughing once more and once they had wiped their tears of laughter away, Mrs Weasley suggested having a bite to eat.

"Sounds good," Hermione said, "But I'll have to be quick, I start work in an hour."

Excited questions began about her new job as they all helped to make their lunch.

"Well that was delicious Mrs Weasley, I must be going now but would it... would it be all right if I came round again soon?"

"Hermione Granger, of course it's all right! This used to be your second home. Good luck with your job." Mrs Weasley hugged Hermione.

"Goodbye Ginny, Ron, I'll see you soon." She turned to Ron, "If that's okay...?"

"Yes Hermione, we're not losing you again."

She beamed and hugged her best friend like no time had passed.

"Right... time for work." Hermione smiled happily at her friends and started to leave the house so she could apparate.

"Hermione, you can use our fire." Ron pointed out, "Oh and Harry will most likely want to see you soon so you'd better come round again!"

Hermione nodded quickly, "Of course, I still need to apologise to him." She grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire.

She stepped out onto Diagon Alley and stumbled slightly as she began to walk.

"Hey Hermione!" Draco called after her, "Wait up, can't believe you'd walk off on us." He pouted.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I thought you would have stayed or gone home."

"You think we'd leave you on your first day?" Draco asked in mock shock, "Plus, Leo wanted his free ice cream."

Leo smiled sweetly and Hermione laughed, he reached up and took Hermione's hand, together they walked to Hermione's new job.


	10. Contagious Chemistry

**Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter (after such a long wait)! And thank you for people who said good luck, it means a lot :)**

_Leo smiled sweetly and Hermione laughed, he reached up and took Hermione's hand, together they walked to Hermione's new job._

"You, young man, have had more ice creams in the past month than I have ever sold!" Hermione laughed.

Leo pouted, "One more Mione, pleeeeease."

"Let's wait for your Daddy and then we'll see." She promised.

In the course of a month, Hermione had gradually become the best worker Florean had ever seen, she had increased business, invented a new flavour of ice cream and was a friendly, pretty face that people could relate to.

"Hermione dear, Mr Garner is wishing to be served by you." Florean called. His voice lowered to a mutter than Hermione could barely hear, "Mr Malfoy shan't be happy."

"What was that Florean?"

"Oh nothing dear."

Hermione brushed it off and moved around the counter so that she could serve the tall, handsome Eric Garner.

"Good afternoon Hermione." He greeted politely, "You're looking even more radiant today, have you done something with your hair?"

Hermione patted her hair self consciously, "Eric, my hair is the same tangled mess as yesterday and the day before and the day before, you should know, you've been in everyday."

He laughed in his carefree way, "Well I just like seeing your pretty face Hermione."

"Shush you, raspberry ice cream then?"

"See baby? You know my favourite ice cream, we're meant to be!"

She rolled her eyes, "You order it everyday Eric, I'm surprised you're not sick of it."

"I could never be sick of something prepared by you."

"Aww that's sweet..." Hermione said, turning round to get the ice cream.

"Not as sweet as you my love!"

"Eric, surely you are not hitting on Hermione once more?"

"Draco." Hermione called happily, her pretty face suddenly alive with a smile.

Eric turned the same colour as the ice cream Hermione had just placed in front of him. Hermione hid her laugh.

"Daddy!" Leo ran towards Draco and his Daddy picked him up and spun him round.

"How are you Champ?"

"I'm good Daddy, Mione says I can have an ice cream if you say yes."

Draco looked over to Hermione, grin in place, "Well I suppose I'll have to say yes then."

"Yey!" Leo scrambled to the floor and ran to pick up a menu, "Today I will have... chocolate!"

"There's a surprise." Hermione and Draco said simultaneously, laughing.

Leo began to tuck into his ice cream. "Has Mother turned into Pansy yet, Daddy?"

Draco sighed, "Nearly Champ, she just needs to sign something but she's refusing to because she thinks there's a chance for us."

Hermione snorted.

"Hermione, you can head off now if you like." Florean offered.

"But I've not finished my shift..."

"I think you've earned an early finish today, after all the work you've been putting in."

"B-"

"Hermione," Draco interrupted, "Don't argue, let's go home."

She sighed and allowed herself to be guided out of the shop.

"You look very pretty today Hermione." Draco said as they walked with Leo between them.

Hermione laughed, "I think whatever Eric's got is contagious!"

Draco's jaw fell, "You just compared me to that ignorant pig." He looked away, "I'm offended."

"He's not that ignorant... and he is rather good looking, maybe I should give him a chance..."

Draco's head turned sharply so he could look back at Hermione. He saw her laughing.

"I'm kidding Draco! I could never look twice at him when-" She suddenly became very interested in watching where she was walking.

A pink tinge appeared on Draco's cheeks as he realised where her train of thought had been leading.

"So what are we doing today then?" Hermione asked, a bit too cheerfully.

Draco began to look uncomfortable.

"Draco...?"

"I've been meaning to mention this for a while but..."

"Spit it out Draco." Hermione laughed nervously, "You're getting me worried."

"Well... the thing is – well basically..."

"Nana and Granddad are coming for tea tonight." Leo replied.

Hermione stopped. The two boys were forced to stop with her and Draco watched her worriedly.

"Hermione?"

Leo tugged on his sleeve, "What's wrong with Mione, Daddy?"

"Let me get this straight... your parents, purebloods who have had a strong dislike for muggleborns for life, are coming to your home where a muggleborn is staying."

"They don't have a strong dislike of muggleborns..."

"Don't lie Draco, it was with a heavy heart that they were on our side in the war." She began walking again.

Without warning, Draco apparated back to the Manor.

"Leo, would you go and see whether Minnie needs any help with tea please."

Leo nodded and let go of their hands, he skipped off in the direction of the kitchen. Draco gestured to the living room and Hermione followed him through. They sat down on the plush armchairs.

"Hermione, what was I like throughout school?"

She smiled, "You were awful, I hated you most of the time." She looked down as she realised what he was saying.

"My parents have changed too."

"And you're hurt because I didn't think they had."

His eyes widened in surprise and she laughed lightly.

"I've come to know you pretty well Draco, I understand how your mind works." She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Draco, I should have trusted your judgement and known you've done the right thing, I shouldn't have been worried for a second."

"Thank you Hermione, you-it means a lot." He reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"And anyway, it's not like I'm going to be here, they're not here to see me."

Draco once again looked uncomfortable, "Actually..."

"Draco darling! It's been too long." A tall, beautiful blonde came rushing over to hug her son, "And this must be the charming young lady you've been telling us so much about!"

"Mum!" Draco protested, blushing profusely.

"Don't be embarrassed son, you've picked a good one here, even if she is fat." Lucius said, coming over and patting his son on the back.

"Listen here Mr-"

"Dad! Hermione's pregnant."

The room became as silent as a sleeping Leo. Lucius and Narcissa looked from everyone in the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

"But Draco darling, you've only been apart from Pansy a month." Narcissa whispered, although it carried throughout the room.

Draco and Hermione started laughing.

"Mum, she isn't pregnant because of me," he looked at Hermione, "We're not even together, she lives here and Leo and I love it."

"I'll just go and tell Leo that you're here..." Hermione said, getting up and walking quickly to the kitchen.

"So why aren't you two together?" Narcissa asked.

"Mum! You can't just ask that..."

"Why not? Your mother's right, you two should be." Lucius added.

"Dad!"

"You quite obviously like her, right?" His mother said.

"Well yes... but that's beside the point."

Narcissa sighed, "So what's stopping you? She's a lovely girl that we approve of."

"Okay but maybe because she's seven months pregnant, I have a son and I'm not even divorced yet is stopping me."

"Shouldn't stop you." Lucius muttered.

"Nana! Granddad!" Leo cried out happily and ran towards his grandparents.

"Dinner is served." Minnie said in her squeaky voice. The Malfoy family and Hermione followed her through to the dining room.

_**Hope you liked it :) I updated really quickly! :)**_


	11. Stay With Me

**Thank you for your reviews! I really wish I could do individual ones but alas, I cannot :( hope you enjoy this! Updates about where I'm at or what I'm doing are on my profile :)**

"_Dinner is served." Minnie said in her squeaky voice. The Malfoy family and Hermione followed her through to the dining room. _

"So Hermione," Narcissa said whilst picking up her spoon for the soup, "Tell us a bit about yourself."

Hermione looked at Draco for guidance, he nodded in encouragement.

"Well..."

Sensing her discomfort Narcissa prompted her, "Where did grow up sweetheart?"

"I grew up in the muggle side of London, I lived with my parents." She replied warily, hoping that Draco was right and his parents really didn't have anything against muggles.

"I've always wanted to go to that side of London, never built up the courage." Lucius said absent mindedly, dropping an entire bread roll into his soup.

"Mione took me and Daddy last month," Leo chipped in, "She promised to take us back but she hasn't yet." He pouted and then smiled cheekily, "Maybe we can go with Granddad and Nana..."

The four adults looked at each other and smiled with a nod.

"That sounds like a good idea Champ." Draco said, "We'll go sometime soon."

Minnie began to bring in the main course as they finished their soup. Lucius pointedly avoided looking at Minnie, not quite reaching his new personality out to the House Elves.

"Leo, we're taking you out for the day tomorrow." Lucius said bluntly.

Draco and Leo looked surprised.

"Okay Granddad." He replied with a smile. The smile faded, "Oh that means that I can't go with Mione."

"It's okay sweetheart, you can come on Sunday." Hermione reassured.

Narcissa looked confused, "Where?"

"I go to work with Mione." Leo said proudly.

"What time do you finish?"

Confused Hermione said, "Five, why?"

"Well how about we meet up later on for a meal?" Narcissa suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Hermione?" Draco turned to Hermione to see her opinion.

She nodded with a smile, "I'd like that."

"Good, we're booked in at The Cherry Tree at six."

They continued to eat the main course and soon Minnie was bringing out the apple pie for dessert. Leo's head began to tilt forwards into his bowl, his eyes closing in tiredness.

"Leo, do you need to go to bed?" Draco asked, knowing his sons answer but ready to do the opposite.

"No Daddy." He instantly perked up.

Draco laughed, "Tough, go and get into your pyjamas then come and say goodnight."

"Fiiiiine." Leo got up and dragged his feet all the way to his bedroom.

The four adults laughed softly and watched him go. Narcissa waved her wand and their outdoor robes zoomed towards her. Narcissa and Lucius had moved out as soon as Draco married and although they missed the magic of the manor, they enjoyed their cosy cottage by the sea, even though a new Weasley couple had just moved in next door...

Leo came running down the stairs and skidded to halt in front of them.

"Ready Daddy."

"Good boy." He smiled, "Now say goodnight Nana and Granddad."

He gave them huge hugs for such a tiny boy and said goodnight.

"Go on up Champ, we'll be there in a minute." Draco promised. Leo scampered away again.

"This was nice Draco," Narcissa praised, "We'll pick Leo up at ten, see you then love." She stood up and kissed Draco on the cheek, "It was lovely to meet you Hermione, I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

Lucius gave his son a one armed hug and nodded towards Hermione. They walked towards the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo Powder.

"Goodnight you two, see you tomorrow." Narcissa disappeared, followed shortly by Lucius.

Draco and Hermione picked up the remaining plates and carried them into the kitchen for Minnie before heading up to Leo.

"It was fun seeing Nana and Granddad." Leo said as they pulled the covers up to his chin.

"I think they thought it was fun too, they love seeing you Champ."

Leo smiled up at Draco.

"Are you looking forward to spending the day with them tomorrow?" Hermione asked, picking out a book from the shelves she had put up a week ago.

Leo nodded excitedly. "But I'm going to miss being with you and Daddy, it's like being part of a proper family."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in shock.

"Mione! Read the book please!"

Hermione shook her head to lose the dumbfounded expression and settled down to read.

-#-

"Leo sweetheart! Time to wake up, Nana and Granddad will be here soon!" Hermione called. There were several bangs as Leo rushed to get ready.

Hermione laughed. "Meet us downstairs in five minutes Leo."

"Is he coming?" Draco asked, passing Hermione some scrambled eggs as she sat down.

"Five minutes." Hermione replied, taking the plate.

Ten minutes later Leo came running into the dining room, robes flailing and shoes untied.

"Leo, slow down, you'll hurt yourself." Draco warned. "Come and get some breakfast Champ."

Leo sat down and Hermione began to fix his clothes while he ate some toast.

When the last crumb had gone, the fire came to life and Narcissa gracefully stepped out.

"What perfect timing you have Mrs Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa, darling, everybody else does." She said with a bright smile.

Hermione nodded with a smile.

"So is my favourite grandson ready?"

"I'm your only grandson Nana." Leo replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh silly me, well are _**you **_ready Leo?"

"Yes I am Nana," he reached over to hug Hermione and Draco at the same time, "Bye bye, Daddy and Mione, I love you."

"I love you too son." Draco replied, looking at Hermione.

"I love you too sweetheart." Hermione said, tears threatening to fall, "Now off you go Leo, have fun!"

He grabbed Narcissa's hand and pulled her towards the fire, waving as he went.

As soon as he'd gone, Draco turned to Hermione, "Did you hear that honey?"

"I know! I never thought he would say that to me."

"He thinks of you more as his mum than he ever did of Pansy." Draco replied honestly. "And I don't say I blame him."

The tears fell.

"Hermione, I know this was only going to be a temporary thing and I know you've been looking at places to live... but will you stay? Stay with me, stay with Leo?"

Hermione stayed silent.

"Hermione?" He asked worriedly. "I mean it's okay if you don't want to... or if you'd find it weird, it's not like I've proposed or anything..." He laughed awkwardly.

"Shut up Draco."

He nodded.

"I'd love to stay!" She cried, flinging her arms around him.

"Really?"

"Yes you numbskull! I love it here!"

"Oh thank God, really thought I'd made a prat out of myself then."

They laughed happily, still joined in a hug.

"Well then, I suppose we better get you to work." Draco said.


	12. Kiss And Tell

_They laughed happily, still joined in a hug._

"_Well then, I suppose we better get you to work." Draco said._

"Hermione!" Draco whined, "Can we go yet?"

"One more customer Draco, you can wait." She turned with a smile to the young girl on the other side of the counter, "How can I help you?"

"Three chocolate ice creams with nuts please."

"Are you eating in?"

"We are, yes."

"Okay, I'll bring them over then."

"Thank you." The girl smiled, handed over her money and walked back to a table where two boys of a similar age were sat.

"I was her once." Hermione said reminiscently to Draco as she prepared the ice cream.

"How'd you mean?"

"Me ordering the ice cream for my two best friends because they were to lazy to do it themselves." She put the sundae glasses on a tray and took her apron off. "It's gone five Florean, I'll see you tomorrow!" Picking up the tray, she made her way over to the three teenagers.

"And _**then **_can we go to the Quidditch shop?" The girl begged.

"I suppose so, but the school books really are the priority." One of the boys said.

"I know, I know but if Gryffindor are going to win this year, I need a good broom!" She cried.

"Here you go." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thank you." They chorused politely.

"What position do you play?" Hermione asked.

The girl replied proudly, "Seeker."

"I'm impressed, two of my best friends played Seeker while I was at school."

"Really? You must know a fair bit about Quidditch then."

"I should hope so, my friends are now professional." She laughed.

The girls jaw dropped, "Anyone we might know?"

"Oh just Harry Potter for the Tornados and Ginny Weasley for the Holyhead Harpies..."

"Oh my God!" The girl screamed. Hermione laughed loudly and the startled looks from the other customers.

"Could you possibly get her an autograph?" The other boy asked, "It might shut her up."

"Of course I can." Hermione said.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" The girl ripped a piece of parchment and scrawled her name on it.

"It' no problem at all."

"Hermione, we need to gooooo." Draco moaned.

"Okay, okay Draco." She turned back to the table. "Nice to meet you, I'll send your autographs as soon as I see them next."

"Hermione is it?" The girl started, "Could you possible send it next week? We'll be back at school then and I want everyone to know what I'm opening."

The boys started to laughing, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

"Listen Sean, just because you don't like Quidditch doesn't mean I'm weird for it and Cameron, you like Quidditch as much as me so hush up."

Hermione glanced at the piece of parchment, "Okay Shannon, I'll send it after you're in school."

Shannon beamed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Hermione!"

"Fine, fine, bye you three!"

They called bye after her and she could hear the excited chatter between Shannon and Cameron.

"You're too kind to strangers." Draco said jokingly as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

"She was no stranger, I told you, I was her once."

"Ah but you were never a Quidditch fan, I bet you've never even been on a broom." Draco paused. "I've just remembered what you promised Leo..."

Hermione's eyes widened as she too remembered, "But I_** have **_been on a broom!"

"First year doesn't count Hermione."

"Oh."

"So you still need to ride a broom for Leo." He said triumphantly.

"Well you'll forgive me if I don't do it in the next two months..."

"Why?" He asked in confusion. Hermione waved a hand over her stomach and it clicked in his brain.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and, after saying their pleasantries to Tom, Flooed to the manor.

"I'll just go and change into some robes then I'll be ready." Hermione said, making her way to her bedroom. She took off her very muggle outfit of leggings and oversized top and changed into her magically modified yellow robes. She pulled her hair back into a bun, leaving a few strands to frame her face.

Hermione made her way back downstairs and saw that Draco was already changed.

Draco's breath caught. "Hermione, you look beautiful."

Her face coloured. "Thank you Draco. Are we ready?"

He nodded and offered his hand so they could apparate.

The suffocating darkness faded and they came to a stop outside The Cherry Tree. They walked towards the waiter stood by the door and gave the name Malfoy.

"Malfoy? I have a message for you from a Ms Narcissa Malfoy." He handed Draco a small scroll of parchment. Draco unrolled it and they both leaned in to read it.

_Draco and Hermione,_

_We're are dreadfully sorry but we cannot make it to dinner tonight as... actually I'm not even going to bother making up a lie, Lucius and I want you two to spend some quality time together because we think you're destined to be together._

_We'll be taking Leo back home and are probably here right now whilst you are reading this._

_Have a good night you two, I don't mind how late you stay out but I suggest that it's not **too **late as that wouldn't be the best idea for you Hermione._

_Lots of love_

_Mum/Narcissa_

They looked at each other, both blushing furiously.

"Erm... I... well..." Draco stuttered, 'destined to be together' rattling around his mind.

"Shall we go in?" Hermione said, a smile playing on her lips. Draco nodded and they allowed the waiter to show them to a table.

"A table for two." Draco commented dryly, "They planned this from the start."

Hermione laughed. "Very clever of them."

Draco pulled a chair back and offered it to her. She sat down and Draco sat opposite her, they picked up the menus and began to have a quick glance at it.

"I'm sorry if my parents have made things awkward between us." Draco said slowly, Hermione blushed again.

"It's quite all right," she paused. "But why did they do this? What put that thought in their heads...?"

It was Draco's turn to blush, "I may have said something..."

Hermione's mind raced, "Said something about what?"

"My mother made a presumption..." He trailed off, unable to continue.

Realising that he needed time Hermione looked at the menu. "I think I'll have the chicken soup starter and the Shepherds Pie."

"Sounds good, I'll have the same."

Hermione caught the waiters attention and told them their order, he smiled and went off to tell the House Elves.

Silence fell over the table for two and Hermione took a sip of the water from the jug in the centre.

"My mother made the presumption last night that I like you, and not just as a friend."

"And what did you say?" Hermione said, not realising that her voice was little more than a whisper.

"I said that I did but it was beside the point, it doesn't matter how I feel because it's just not appropriate when you're having a child, I already have a child and my divorce isn't final yet."

"What if I said those things didn't matter?"

"See, I knew you'd agr- wait, what?" He seemed to do a double take as he realised what she had actually said.

"Those things don't matter to me Draco, I want to be in your life, I want you to be in mine and my child's."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes." She said it with such conviction, such feeling, that it took Draco's breath away.

"Thank you." He breathed. He leaned forwards, his eyes drawn to the lips he had dreamed of for weeks.

"Ahem." Someone coughed awkwardly. "Your starters."

They both jumped back immediately and blushed as their bowls were placed in front of them.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. The waiter grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively at Draco.

"People these days." Draco laughed. He picked up his spoon and Hermione did the same.

The table became silent once more for the majority of the starter.

"So how is this going to work?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." She admitted. "The things you mentioned _**are **_going to affect us."

"Leo is no problem, as I have said, already thinks of you as his mum."

"And my child will grow up thinking of you as Daddy."

"So that just leaves..."

"Pansy." They said simultaneously.

They stopped speaking as the waiter collected their bowls and disappeared again.

"Maybe we should wait before telling everybody then." Hermione suggested.

Although disappointed, Draco said, "Okay, I'll apply for a Ministry approved divorce, I don't need her signature for that."

"How long is that likely to take?"

"A couple of months." He said dejectedly.

"So in a couple of months we shall have two reasons to celebrate." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes we will." He beamed. "I will go to the Ministry tomorrow."

-#-

"I wonder how those two are getting along." Narcissa pondered.

"If he is anything like me, he has already told her how he feels and they will be discussing how to sort everything out right now." Lucius said. "No doubt they will keep it quiet for all the reasons he mentioned last night but they will tell us when they're ready."

"I hate it when you're right."


	13. If You Run

"_If he is anything like me, he has already told her how he feels and they will be discussing how to sort everything out right now." Lucius said. "No doubt they will keep it quiet for all the reasons he mentioned last night but they will tell us when they're ready."_

"_I hate it when you're right."_

"Can't believe that they still haven't told us!" Narcissa burst out two months after The Cherry Tree.

"Calm down Cissy, they will eventually."

-#-

"Draco honey, Harry and Ginny are Flooing over in a couple of minutes!" Hermione called from the dining room to the kitchen where Draco was helping Minnie with the lunch.

"Okay!" He called back, "Have you got some parchment? You owe Shannon autographs."

Hermione had indeed forgotten that and used her wand to summon some parchment, a quill and ink.

The fire filled with light as two figures stepped out of it, hand in hand.

"Harry! Ginny! It's been too long." She stepped forward to hug them both.

"Hermione you're huge!" Ginny exclaimed, stepping back to look at her properly.

"I know," she replied with a smile, "not long now! A matter of days in fact."

Ginny squealed and Harry rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"I have a favour to ask of you both."

Harry and Ginny exchanged wary looks, with a simultaneous 'oh no...'

"Can I have your autographs?"

"Oh Hermione, I didn't realise you admired us that much!" Ginny laughed.

"Ha ha Gin, it's for this girl Shannon, I met her a couple of months ago and promised her your autographs, bit hyper but she had a good heart."

"She a big fan of Quidditch then?" Harry asked as he signed a piece of parchment.

"Oh yes, she plays Seeker for Gryffindor."

"I love her already." Ginny said, also signing.

"Thanks, this will mean a lot to her, she'll think I've forgotten about her." She placed the autographs with her letter apologising for the delay and put it on the table to send another time.

"So anyway Hermione, how are you?" Ginny asked, sitting down at the table. Harry and Hermione sat down with her.

"I'm very well thank you, getting a bit impatient at the moment but Baby will come out when Baby's ready." She rubbed her stomach fondly. "How are you two? And the rest of the family?"

"We're great." Ginny beamed. "Harry has actually asked me to move in with him!"

Realising that Ginny had been waiting to say this the whole time, Hermione flung her arms around her. "That's great Ginny!"

"I know! We now have the joy of telling mum..."

Hermione shuddered delicately, "I don't envy you for that."

Ginny laughed and Harry paled.

"When are you going to tell everyone that you and Draco are together?"

"What?" Three voices simultaneously shouted.

Ginny blinked in surprise, "Was it something I said?"

"We're not together..." Hermione and, the newly arrived, Draco said shiftily.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, hurt.

"We didn't want to tell anyone before the divorce was final." Draco explained.

"We thought Pansy would kick up a fuss." Hermione continued.

"But we haven't heard a peep out of her for months."

Harry and Ginny nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry this was only a short visit but I've got a meeting with the Harpies." Ginny said, standing up. "But good luck with everything, hope the divorce and baby come soon."

"Ah, well it was good to see you Gin, and you Harry. Next time you see me, I'll probably have a little bundle of joy in my arms."

"Ooo, I can't wait!" Ginny squealed again, hugging her once more.

Hermione hugged Harry and waved goodbye to them as they stepped into the fire.

"Can't believe Ginny knew!" Hermione said, putting her head in her hands.

Draco laughed, "Well you were the first to guess about her and Harry last month."

"True, but still..." Hermione looked around. "Where's Leo? He'll be gutted he missed Ginny and Harry."

"He's upstairs in bed, he's not feeling too good."

"Oh no, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"When I checked this morning, he felt sick and was still very tired."

"That's not like him." She said, her forehead creasing.

"I know, I was just about to check on him."

They walked up the stairs together and knocked lightly on Leo's door. They could hear him tossing and turning in his bed. Opening the door, Draco immediately rushed over to him, closely followed by Hermione.

"Leo son, are you okay?"

"I don't feel well Daddy." He whispered.

Draco put his hand on his sons head. "He's burning up." Looking into his eyes, he saw that Leo's pupils were dilated.

"Draco, this doesn't look good."

"I know. Should we take him to St Mungos?"

"I think we should." Hermione agreed.

Draco scooped the little boy into his arms and ran to the fire downstairs, Hermione ran as fast as possible after him.

The St Mungos halls were full of genuinely sick people and people who were stupid in their spell casting. Draco stopped for a moment to gather his bearings and, spotting the welcome witch, flew towards her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The witch asked, her boredom evident.

"My son, my son's got a high fever."

The witch looked at Leo for a very long ten seconds. "Second Floor. Next please!"

Draco immediately began walking with rather long strides to the second floor. Hermione walked beside him, shuffling her feet quickly.

"Daddy." Leo moaned, his voice scratchy and quiet.

"It's okay Champ, we'll get you better soon." He quickened his pace and eventually made it to the second floor.

"Miss? The maternity ward is on the first floor with creature induced injuries." A Healer said, rolling his eyes at the attempt of humour from the very first Healers.

"I'm not here for me." Hermione pointed at Leo.

The Healer immediately lead them to a ward and got Leo in a hospital bed to examine him.

"This could be too soon to tell but it looks like Leo has got Hantus Disease."

Draco and Hermione paled. Hantus Disease was a fatal wizarding illness that was very rare.

"What makes you think that Healer?" Hermione choked out as Draco seemed unable to speak.

"The fever, this strange rash on his stomach causing him to feel sick and his ears are red." The Healer rushed away to get a second opinion.

Draco sat down in a daze, his head in his hands, Hermione sat next to him and placed her hand comfortingly on his knee.

"Hermione," he croaked, "Children usually die from Hantus Disease."

"Leo is a fighter like his Daddy, he will pull through this." Hermione said, with a lot more confidence than she had.

"What if he doesn't, we can't run from this...?"

"Don't!" She snapped. "Don't even think like that."

Leo stirred in the bed and they fell silent, leaning slightly forwards.

Footsteps sounded in the empty ward and an elderly Healer walked powerfully towards them, the first Healer behind him hurrying to keep up.

"Good afternoon Sir, I am Healer Burton, I'm just going to take another look at your son."

Draco nodded and leaned back.

Healer Burton checked Leo's stomach and ears before taking his temperature. The Healers conversed for a few moments and looked between Draco and Leo.

"Mr...?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Mr Malfoy," Healer Burton said, "There is a possibility, as Healer Sampson said, that your son has Hantus Disease."

Draco shuddered and Hermione held his hand tightly.

"It is not certain but the only way we can be sure is to see how the symptoms are in a few days. If he doesn't have the disease we'll can just give him a couple of potions and he'll be right as rain in no time." He sighed. "Unfortunately, if he does have the disease the longer we wait, the worse it will get."

"How do you treat it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Infusions of dragon blood and the Burning Bitterroot Balm but if he _**doesn't **_have the disease the blood could poison him."

"So what do we do?" Draco cried exasperatedly.

Healer Sampson looked at Burton for approval and when he nodded, Sampson began to explain, "We can give Leo a sleeping draught which will prevent him from getting much worse. This will allow us to watch the symptoms, if the rash fades soon he'll be okay."

"And if it doesn't?"

Healer Sampson shuffled his parchment. "Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"You'll need to sign these forms before we can give him the draught." Burton said, passing them to Draco. Draco quickly filled in his and Leo's details and scrawled his signature at the bottom.

Burton summoned the sleeping draught and poured out a measure appropriate for Leo, he helped him to sip it slowly.

"Leo son," Draco said difficultly, "These nice people are going to let you sleep for a while. You won't be able to speak to us but we're going to be here all the time speaking to _**you**_."

"Okay Daddy." Leo replied sleepily, his writhing almost stopping.

"I love you Champ."

"Love you too Daddy."

Hermione stepped forward and touched Leo's arm lightly, "I love you sweetheart."

Leo opened his eyes, "I love you too Mummy." His eyes slid shut and fell into a deep, magical sleep.


	14. The Rumour

**I hope the disease I made up sounds okay :S**

**I changed the rating to 'T', just to be safe :)**

**Personally, I think you should check out Civil Twilight, they are an amazing band who don't get enough recognition :( try 'Letters From The Sky' or 'Anybody Out There' first :)**

_Hermione stepped forward and touched Leo's arm lightly, "I love you sweetheart."_

_Leo opened his eyes, "I love you too Mummy." His eyes slid shut and fell into a deep, magical sleep._

"Mr Malfoy?" A Healer nudged Draco lightly.

He woke with a start and jumped out of the uncomfortable position in the armchair.

"A letter arrived for you Mr Malfoy." She handed it over and went to fix Leo's covers, she smiled at Draco before exiting.

Draco slit the wax sealing and unfolded the letter.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, putting a cup of tea on the table next to him.

He laughed once, with little humour. "It's my divorce, Pansy's not my wife any more."

"That's great honey." She said, rubbing his shoulders. "We can appreciate it more when Leo's all better."

Draco nodded and moved his gaze to his son. He had spent the rest of the day and night by Leo's bedside, only moving for bathroom breaks when he was certain that Hermione was with Leo.

"He's going to be fine." Hermione whispered.

Draco tore his eyes away from him. "Hermione, we _**can't **_lose our son."

"And we won't. He's going to pull through."

The ward door opened and Healer Burton came in to check on Leo.

"Temperature still high, rash still evident, ear redness seems to be reducing." He called to the junior Healer who was scribbling furiously.

Draco sat up straighter. "Is that good? Is he getting better?"

Burton smiled. "It's a start." The smile faded. "But that symptom is not the main one, the other two will tell us whether he is infected."

Draco and Hermione nodded their understanding. Draco put his hand up to grab Hermione's, he held it tightly and she kissed his head lightly.

"Did you sleep last night?" Hermione asked quietly.

He shrugged, "On and off."

"I thought I heard you stirring."

"I'm sorry for this, you shouldn't be sleeping like this in your condition."

Hermione hit him gently, "I'm fine. I need to be here, you know that."

Draco nodded, his eyes twitched.

"Close your eyes honey." Hermione said soothingly. He slowly did as she told him and minute later his breathing evened out and the worry line disappeared from his forehead. Hermione sighed and alternated her gaze from Draco and Leo, she had slept a little more than Draco but was still alive with worry.

"Miss Granger," the junior Healer called, "there's a rather angry woman demanding to see Mr Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Is she tall, black hair, a face you want to slap?"

"That's her." The Healer agreed.

Hermione screwed her eyes shut and prayed to the heavens for it not to be the witch she was thinking of.

"I told her to wait outside, but I don't think she's going to be very p-"

The doors flew open and the tapping of expensive shoes filled the ward. Hermione slowly looked around and saw Pansy storming towards them, her expression murderous.

"_**Where is Draco?**_" She snarled as soon as she was within earshot. Luckily he didn't stir.

Resignedly, Hermione forced her self to ask, "What is all this about Pansy?"

"This is nothing to do with you, you filthy whore!"

Draco moved in his chair but didn't wake.

"If you are here, bothering your ill son and ex husband, I think it is."

Pansy rushed forward and shook Draco out of his slumber. "Wake up, you pathetic excuse of a wizard!"

He jumped up with a start, pulling out his wand and adopting a defensive stance.

"Pansy?" Confusion filled his eyes and he lowered his wand hand. "Are you here to see Leo?"

"What?" She replied distractedly, "No, I'm here to see _**you**_!"

Draco sighed as she pulled out several sheets of parchment and began rifling through them.

"It says here that we're divorced but I haven't signed nothing!"

"Anything." Hermione muttered, almost silently.

"I don't need you Pansy, in my life, or for a Ministry approved divorce, so if you're just here to cause trouble, get out. We're divorced now and I won't have you disrupting my son."

Pansy opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, she tried to think of a reason for Draco to take her back. She couldn't.

"He's my son too Draco." She said quietly.

"Well maybe you should have acted more like _**his**_ mum and _**my**_ wife, it's been obvious from the start that you didn't love either of us and if you think that saying a few kind words now will make you innocent of being an awful person, you need to think again. Leave, Pansy, before I make you."

Pansy stared at Draco for several long, drawn out seconds before pushing her nose in the air and turning on her heel to leave. Draco sank back into the chair as soon as the door swung shut. He put his arms out for Hermione and pulled her on to his knee. Resting his head on hers, Draco closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for that, I wish you didn't have to see things like that."

"It's fine Draco, I love you too much to let little things like that bother me."

Draco moved back quickly to look at her and a faint blush overcame her cheeks.

"I love you too Hermione." He whispered. She smiled shyly at him and together they lent back in the chair, slowly drifting into a light sleep whilst watching Leo for any sign of his health returning.

#

"Draco!" Narcissa cried the next morning. "How is he? Why didn't you let us know sooner?"

"We didn't want to worry you mum, there's nothing we can do except wait." He replied quietly.

"Then we would have waited with you." Narcissa said and conjured up another two chairs for herself and Lucius. She picked up the hand that Hermione wasn't holding and gazed worriedly at Leo. She and Lucius had spoken to a Healer outside so as not to pester Draco with questions.

"Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius and Draco looked up at the Healer.

"Mr D Malfoy?"

Draco raised his hand and the Healer handed him an envelope.

"It's from the Ministry." He commented. He opened it quickly and read it thoroughly. A tortured 'no' escaped from his lips. The letter dropped to the floor.

"Draco?" The three of them gasped, wondering what had caused him to look so sick.

Hermione hastened to pick up the fallen parchment and as she scanned it, she too grew pale and faint.

_Dear Mr Draco Malfoy,_

_We regret to inform you that Ms Pansy Parkinson is requesting custody of Leo Lucius Malfoy. There have been accusations of mistreatment and neglect, therefore we shall be conducting several home visits to see who Leo Lucius Malfoy is best suited to live with. Your visit will occur Monday 12th October, 3pm. Unfortunately, in cases like these, the mother usually gains custody, please prepare yourself for the worst Mr Draco Malfoy._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Madame Millicent Gradar _

_Ministry of Magic, Department of the Health and Welfare of Children of Magic Blood (HWCMB)._

"Mistreatment?" Hermione whispered.

"Tomorrow." Narcissa breathed.

"Draco?" Lucius looked at his son. Draco was still staring in shock at nothing.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked helplessly.

#

**Hope you're enjoying the story, thank you for reading and sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: I write for fun, not profit. All characters and aspects of this world belong to JK Rowling (except Leo, I own that ickle cutie).**


	15. Nasty Habits

**I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update, major writers block D: **

**This chapter is not my best and for that, I'm sorry but hopefully soon I will back to my normal writing ability (which is nothing compared to most writers on here)**

**I think most of you will like the idea of this chapter, even if the writing isn't so good. **

"_What are we going to do?" Draco asked helplessly._

"If we check him now and the symptoms haven't reduced, it's definitely Hantus." Healer Burton said the next morning. He and Healer Sampson were discussing Leo quietly outside the ward, they knew that neither Draco nor Hermione had slept very well and were keen not to worry them so early.

They entered the ward and inwardly cringed as the snapping of their shoes woke the young sleeping couple. Hermione and Draco opened their eyes groggily but they sprung open at the sight of Leo looking so small in his bed.

"Good morning." Burton greeted. They smiled feebly at him as he stepped towards Leo.

"I'm just going to check Leo's rash now." He said, reaching over to pull back the white linen covers and lift up his scratchy hospital gown.

"Oh my goodness! Has it gone?" Hermione screeched, peering over Burton's shoulder. Draco stood up, cracking his knees from the speed, he too looked over his shoulder.

Healer Burton smiled, the warmth spreading genuinely to his eyes, "I think it has."

Draco sank back into his seat as his legs went weak, hands over eyes, he shook with relief.

"So he's going to be all right?" Hermione whispered, her eyes wide and full of hope.

"He should be."

Draco emitted a strangled cry of joy and pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug.

Turning to Sampson, he murmured quietly, "Give him the Revive Potion and then in _**half an hour**_ give him the Star Grass Salve."

Sampson nodded and, as one, they left the ward to give them a peaceful moment of happiness.

"He's going to be okay." sobbed Draco.

"I know honey, I know." Hermione brought him closer to her and held him tighter. "I told you he was a fighter!"

"He's grounded until Hogwarts for putting us through these past few days of hell!"

She laughed for the first time and Draco grinned through his tears.

"Come here," Draco pushed her gently onto his lap, "thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

"I love you Draco, I would do anything for you."

"I love you too, everything's going to be okay now isn't it?"

He caught her hesitation.

"I know, the whole custody thing, but you also called me a fighter and I'm going to fight for my son."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but-" Sampson paused as though contemplating very carefully about what he was going to say, "but, personally I believe that you should have custody of little Leo, I have seen how both you and his mother act with him and I am willing to put a statement forward in your favour."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in glee, "Really?"

"Of course! Despite him being unconscious for most of his stay, everybody who has come into contact with Leo has developed a fondness for him, we want what's best for him, and that is quite obviously you."

Draco stood up and grabbed his hand, "Thank you so much, that means everything."

Healer Sampson blushed and nodded before fussing over Leo and giving him the Revive Potion.

"He should come around in a few minutes and remember, when he does, be gentle with him." Sampson laughed and walked out of the ward, knowing to return in half an hour.

"Leo's waking up, Leo's waking up, Leo's waking up!" Draco sang, dancing around his sons bed. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes before Draco pulled her up and made her dance too.

"Mummy, Daddy, what _**are **_you doing?" Came a croaky voice from the bed.

Hermione and Draco immediately stopped dancing and ran to his side. They began to smother him in hugs and kisses before remembering the Healer's warning, they forced themselves to stop. Just.

"How are you feeling Champ?" Draco asked, tears forming once more.

Yawning, he replied, "I'm tired."

They laughed loudly and happily.

"What's so funny?" He said with a pout, put out that they had shared a joke without him.

"Nothing sweetheart, we're just glad to have you back." Hermione picked up his tiny hand and he grasped it lightly.

"Silly Mummy, I've not been anywhere." Leo looked up and saw that his Daddy had sat back in the chair, head in hands. "What's the matter Daddy?"

Hermione turned sharply and saw that Draco had a pained look on his face, she knew immediately that he was thinking about the custody case.

"Daddy's a little tired too sweetheart, he'll be fine tomorrow." She assured. Leo nodded.

For the following half an hour, they listened intently to Leo complaining about the hospital gowns.

"...should really wear them Daddy but actually I don't want you to, because that would be mean."

"Hey Leo, will you drink this for me? It will get rid of that nasty sickness." Healer Sampson offered him a small goblet. Leo looked at Draco and Hermione, they nodded so he drank the greenish substance.

"Bleugh!" He screwed up his face as soon as it hit his tongue and, not happy about it, he swallowed it.

"It'll make you feel better Champ." Draco promised.

"Okay, doesn't mean I have to like it."

The adults laughed; he was too old for his years.

Standing up, Draco said, "I'm going to owl mum and dad, will you stay with him?"

"Are the Beatles from Liverpool?"

His forehead creased in confusion, "What?"

She sighed with a smile, "Yes Draco, yes I will stay."

"Okay, good..." He walked away, shooting her strange looks.

"Goodness, I don't think Daddy understands Muggle concepts." Hermione laughed.

"Neither do I." Leo said.

"That's okay sweetheart." She ruffled his hair gently and he shook her off.

Giggling, he cried, "Mummy! Stop it!"

Bang.

Hermione's snapped her head round and her eyes turned cold.

"So as if it's not bad enough for you to steal my husband, you're now stealing my son?" Pansy spat. "What have you given him to call you that?"

"Pansy, what are you doing here? I don't want you here."

"Oh Liam honey! Don't say that, _**I'm **_your Mummy, not _**her**_!"

"_**His name is Leo.**_" Hermione snarled, standing up protectively by Leo.

"Shut up, shouldn't you be dropping your bastard child right now?" Pansy moved closer to the bed and Leo moved back, closer to Hermione.

"Leo honey, I've got sweets at home, lots of them. Why don't you come with me right now?"

Leo looked up and Hermione and wrapped his little arms around her. Well as much as he could in her pregnant state.

"Fine!" She cried. "Fine! We'll just see what the Ministry says!" She turned sharply on her heel and stormed out of the ward.

"I won't have to go to her home will I?" He asked worriedly.

"No." She said it with a lot more confidence than she had inside her.

But it seemed to calm him and he settled back in his bed happily.

The doors flung open and Draco stomped passed all the other beds until he reached Leo and Hermione.

"What ever's the matter love?" Hermione asked immediately.

"I just had a run in with Pansy." His eyes darkened. "She had a few choice words and a lot of threats. What did she want in here?"

"The usual. Seems to be a habit of hers." She replied sadly.

"We'll get through this." He hugged Hermione and Leo. "All four of us will."

#

**Short chapter, bad writing and I really am sorry :/ **

**I hope you keep reading anyway! I am so grateful to all of my readers and reviewers and I think that on my last chapter, I'll put the names of all my reviewers, just to show you that I appreciate you all!**

**Also, happy birthday to my amazing dad! I love you dad :)  
**


	16. Take Off Your Colours

**I absolutely love how into my story you all get, it makes my day when I read what you have to say about my story! **

**If you feel that something needs improving, or you don't like something in my story, please do let me know and I will try my best to make it better, I'm writing for my readers and if you're not happy, I need to change that! :) **

"_We'll get through this." He hugged Hermione and Leo. "All four of us will." _

"How are we going to manage this Ministry visit?" Draco asked as Leo dozed for a little while in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, forcing her eyes open.

"It's a home visit love, we're not at home."

Hermione chewed her lip, thinking. "If you like, I could go home and wait and let whoever it is know where we are. Perhaps then they will alter the visit plans?"

"You would do that?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course I would. How long before they're due?"

Glancing at his watch, Draco replied, "Two hours."

Hermione stood up and kissed Leo on his head, trying not to disturb him. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips.

"You're going now, aren't you?" Draco asked against her mouth.

She reluctantly pulled back, saying, "So I can have a shower and freshen up, but I'll be back before you know it."

"You'd better be, I miss my Gryffindor Princess."

She grinned at him, rubbing her stomach, "And our little prince or princess."

Draco grabbed her hand and kissed it just before she left, calling out that he loved her.

Leo opened his eyes and looked at Draco, "Where's Mummy gone?"

"Don't worry son, she'll be back soon." He replied with a smile.

#

Hermione Flooed back to the Manor and immediately ran the shower. She let the hot water wash away her tiredness and soon she was feeling as good as new. Although she had wanted Draco to has that break and time alone, she knew full well that he wouldn't agree to it.

She dressed in her muggle leggings and Draco's Weird Sisters t-shirt, that she had adopted, and went to visit Minnie in the kitchen.

After a quick bite to eat, she settled down to wait in the living room for three pm to come around.

"Miss?"

Hermione turned around to where Minnie had called her, she stood up when she saw a middle aged woman with her.

"This is Ms Gradar, she says she has an appointment with Mr Draco."

"Ms Gradar, a pleasure to meet you." She put her hand hand and shook with her. "I am Hermione Granger, Draco's partner and he asked me to tell you that, unfortunately, there has been a slight problem."

"And what may that be?" She asked pleasantly, "Bearing in mind that there were no problems at all with Ms Parkinson."

"Leo was taken ill a couple of days ago, suspected Hantus Disease."

Ms Gradar's eyes widened.

"Luckily it isn't," Hermione continued quickly, "But he is still at St Mungo's, so we were wondering whether you could conduct your visit there?"

"Well I suppose I can conduct the second visit first and then do the home stage when little Leo's better."

"Thank you so much." Hermione gushed. She led the way to the fireplace and allowed her to Floo first.

"Draco honey, this is Ms Gradar, she's been kind enough to conduct the visit here."

He moved Leo gently back to the bed and shook her hand. "Ms Gradar, thank you so much."

"That's quite all right Mr Malfoy, how is Leo? Miss Granger said that he was ill."

Draco looked back at him fondly, "He's getting better."

She smiled genuinely, "That's good to hear." She paused, looking thoughtful. "Yesterday, Ms Parkinson didn't mention him being ill."

"And that is just one of the reasons why he belongs with us." Draco insisted. "She stormed in here not to see how he was, only to cause an argument about the divorce." He conjured another chair and gestured for everyone to sit down.

"Oh yes, the divorce. On what terms did you file for divorce? Why did you feel the need to get a Ministry Approved divorce?"

"Pansy was having an affair with another man, she refused to sign the papers so I had to take action, for Leo's sake."

Ms Gradar nodded, scribbling away with her quill.

"How does Miss Granger factor into everything? Ms Parkinson seems to think that she is causing problems with her son." She looked apologetically at Hermione, "Sorry to talk about you as though you're not here love."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively with a smile.

"Hermione is the best mother that any child could ask for, she is loving and kind and already Leo calls her Mummy."

"So Ms Parkinson has been replaced?"

"Ms Gradar, Leo has never called Pansy Mummy and that was his own choice, now he calls her Pansy and I have never once told him how to address her, I know you can't just take my word on that but I really think you should see him around her."

She nodded, making more notes. "That is usually the second stage of these visits, of course I'm doing it first in this case."

"What's usually the first stage?" Hermione asked politely.

"I check the homes, see whether they are safe and child friendly. I must say, Ms Parkinson's really was, the amount of toys and books Leo has there is excellent. Her fiancé really seems to love him too."

Hermione and Draco spoke simultaneously in outrage, "Fiancé?"

She blinked in surprise, "Yes, Ray Hadley, he's lovely in my opinion. I am guessing that is whom she had the affair with."

"That would be him." Draco spat. "He's also Hermione's ex fiancé."

Quietly, so that no one else could hear her, she whispered, "Blimey, they've just played swaps." Louder she said, "And you don't believe what Ms Parkinson has said?"

"The only time that Hadley has met Leo was when we uncovered their affair, he didn't say one word to him." Draco explained. "And personally, I think that Pansy has just splashed out to make her home appear child friendly, Leo has never been anywhere near there. She needs to show her true colours."

"Can everybody please be quiet? Some people are trying to sleep." Leo said jokingly, waking up from his light slumber.

"Sorry sweetheart, we didn't mean to wake you." Hermione laughed.

"It's okay Mummy." He sat up in the bed and stuck out his hand to Ms Gradar, "I'm Leo, it's nice to meet you."

Her heart lifted as she introduced herself to the little boy, she smiled brightly.

"Leo, I was wondering whether I could speak to you."

"Of course you can nice lady."

"Would you like us to sit outside for a while?" Draco offered.

"If you don't mind, normally I would take the child into another room but under the circumstances."

Draco and Hermione nodded then both kissed Leo on his forehead. Ms Gradar and Leo watched as they walked out of the ward and let the doors swing shut.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Leo asked happily, he loved speaking, as most people knew.

"I'd like you to tell me about your Daddy." She prepared to take notes.

"My Daddy? My Daddy is the best, I love my Daddy, he's kind to me and let's me do anything I want most of the time." He paused. "Sometimes he shouts but that's when I've done something wrong and then he always comes to me to say sorry. My Daddy brought me a Mummy and I love my Mummy a lot too."

"What about your real mother, Leo?"

"I don't like Pansy, she never used to pay any attention to me and once I made too much much noise and she shouted at me and hurted my ears. She came here yesterday and I thought she was here to see me but she just came to shout at Mummy and she called me Liam."

"Oh no, that's not very nice of her."

"That's why I don't like her, she isn't very nice at all. I wish that Mione was my real Mummy, I love her."

Ms Gradar wrote furiously and then put her quill down. "Leo, if you had the choice, who would you want to live with?"

"Mummy and Daddy." He said immediately.

"Thank you Leo, I think that's everything."

"Okay." He said with a smile. "Can they come back in now?"

"Of course they can Leo."

He made to get out of bed.

She put her arm out to stop him, "I think it's best if I get them." Standing up, she made her way to the door and opened it on Draco and Hermione who were talking to a tall, beautiful blonde couple.

"If you'd like to come back in."

"Of course." Draco said. "I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you." Ms Gradar nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine." Lucius greeted, picking up her hand and kissing it, causing her to blush.

"Shall we go through?" Narcissa said stonily.

The five adults made their way back to Leo and he exclaimed with joy when he saw them all.

"Well it was lovely to meet all of you." Ms Gradar said, gathering together all of her parchment, "As soon as Leo is out of here, he'll need to spend some time with Ms Parkinson and Mr Hadley for their stage two, I shall owl you the details. Have a good day."

"You too." They all chorused.

"I don't want to spend time with Pansy!"

**#**

**Hopefully this chapter was better but as I said above, if there is anything I can improve on please tell me. **

**Hope you let me know what you thought but if not, your hits mean a lot to me too!**


	17. The Consequence

**Up to date messages are at the bottom of my profile, they'll let you know what I'm doing and where I'm up to with things :)**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! :)**

"_I don't want to spend time with Pansy!"_

Leo collapsed into his bed the following day. The Healers had promised that he would be home in the afternoon, it was now eight in the evening and they had only just arrived home.

Hermione and Draco watched him proudly from the doorway, arms around each other.

"I am so glad he's better." Hermione said quietly.

"Me too, now he just needs to get his little claws out for Pansy." Draco laughed softly. He closed the door over and they made their way to the living room.

"I just can't believe that Pansy is doing this!" Hermione said in outrage. "She doesn't care about him."

"She's annoyed." Draco replied simply. "In her eyes, everything has been taken away from her and, even though she didn't want it in the first place, she feels hard done by and wants revenge."

"But what would she do if, God forbid, she got Leo, she doesn't want him."

"If it comes to that, hopefully she'll realise in the end." Draco sat down and Hermione lay down next to him, resting her head in his lap.

He started playing with her hair, watching the way it caught the firelight. With a sharp intake of breath, Hermione shot up, clutching her stomach.

"Hermione!"

The pain disappeared as quickly as it had come and she leaned back into Draco. "I'm fine... I think."

"What was that?" Draco asked in panic, his forehead creasing with worry.

She rubbed his leg soothingly, "It'll be nothing, probably just cramps. They happen all the time in pregnancy."

Although unconvinced, he settled back and resumed the twirling of her hair.

As the minutes passed, the young couple became more comfortable and sleepy. Hermione's eyes were just beginning to droop shut when Minnie's loud crack frightened them both.

"A letter has arrived for you Mr." Minnie held out an envelope and Draco took it from her with a smile.

"Thank you Minnie."

She bowed low and left with a crack.

Draco's smile quickly turned upside down as his eyes scanned the letter.

_Dear Mr Draco Malfoy,_

_I am aware that Leo has only just returned home but unfortunately Ms Pansy Parkinson has requested her second visit to be conducted as soon as possible, I am awfully sorry about this. Please ensure that Leo is prepared to be collected by Ms Pansy Parkinson at 10am tomorrow, 14th October._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Madame Millicent Gradar _

_Ministry of Magic, Department of the Health and Welfare of Children of Magic Blood (HWCMB)._

"Her visit is tomorrow? Leo's still on potions for God's sake!" Draco cried in outrage. "That selfish, heartless little-"

"Draco." Hermione placed a single finger on his lips. "Everything will be fine, you know full well that Leo does not like Pansy, therefore he won't act well around her."

Slowly, Draco's breathing slowed once more, he calmed down.

"You're right."

"I know." She said with a smirk.

"That was such a Slytherin smirk!" Draco said gleefully. He rubbed her stomach, "Maybe this will be our little Slytherin princess."

"What makes you so sure that our little princess, is a princess?" Hermione grinned.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it too."

"I feel it." She admitted. She giggled. "Speaking of feeling, she's kicking!"

Draco rushed to where Hermione guided him to, they looked at each other in awe.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We've got an early start tomorrow." Draco stood up and took her hand.

#

Hermione had a rather disturbed nights sleep due to the occasional pain, although she successfully hid them from the sleeping Draco lying next to her.

They woke early and, after they had showered and dressed, had the unfortunate job of telling Leo his plans for the day.

Draco knocked lightly on Leo's door before opening it and walking towards the bed.

"Morning Champ, how you feeling today?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"I'm better, do I still have to take those icky potions?"

Draco laughed softly. "Unfortunately yes."

Leo groaned and rolled over, shoving his head under his pillow. Draco and Hermione smiled fondly.

"Leo, we've got some bad news." Draco started.

He pulled his head out quickly and looked up with a frown on his face. "What Daddy?"

"Pansy has been in touch and you have to spend the day with her today."

Leo screwed his face up in annoyance and cried out, "Daddy!"

"I'm sorry Champ, I really wish that you didn't have to go but you do." Draco ruffled his hair. "This will help the decision on who you stay with."

"So if I'm good, I get to stay here?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"Erm, not exactly. If you're good, Ms Gradar will think that you'll always be good for Pansy. Just behave how you want to behave around her." Draco said truthfully.

Leo grinned mischievously and his eyes sparkled. "Okay Daddy."

"Let's get you ready now sweetheart." Hermione pulled back his covers and Leo jumped out of bed.

After getting Leo sorted, they met in the kitchen to have some breakfast.

Ten o'clock came and went and it was closer to half past when Minnie finally announced Pansy and Ms Gradar's arrival.

"Hello Leo." Ms Gradar greeted happily.

Leo beamed up at her and turned to Pansy with a scowl. He pointedly looked back at Draco and Hermione with a huge smile on his face. Which faded quickly.

"Mummy! What's wrong?" He ran over to her and grabbed her hand. Draco immediately looked at her too. Her face was tense with pain and her right hand was white from her clenching.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco cried.

She breathed, "I don't know."

"Isn't it obvious?" Pansy said. Everyone turned to her in confusion and she continued, "She's having her bloody baby."

Realisation dawned on everybody's faces and Draco rushed to hold her left hand with Leo.

"We need to get you to St Mungo's!" He started to pull them both gently to the fireplace.

"Excuse me! You cannot take the kid when it's _**my **_turn for a visit." Pansy exclaimed, stepping forward.

Draco looked torn and glanced at Hermione, Leo and Ms Gradar.

"Daddy, make Mummy better, I'll stay with Miss Gradar and Pansy." Leo said reassuringly. "We'll both make everything better."

Draco asked, unconvinced, "Are you sure Leo?"

Leo looked up at Hermione's pained face. "Yes Daddy, go."

Draco nodded and kissed him on the head before throwing some Floo powder into the fire.

"St Mungo's." They stepped into the fireplace and disappeared, leaving Leo with the two older women.

"Come along then Leo." Pansy said, her voice sickly sweet. She held out her hand for him and he ignored it completely, choosing to hold onto Ms Gradar's arm for Apparating.

They arrived at Ray's flat and Pansy unlocked the door with a wave of her wand and she gestured for Leo and Ms Gradar to walk ahead of her into the living room.

"Ray baby!" She called. "Leo's here!"

Ray immediately came into the small living room and picked Leo up, spinning him round. "Leo! It's good to see you."

As soon as he was set down again, Leo took a step back. "Who _**are **_you?"

Ray and Pansy laughed loudly and falsely.

"Leo, don't say that, this is your Uncle Ray." Pansy simpered.

"I don't have an uncles." He replied bluntly. Ms Gradar sat down and began taking notes at once.

"Well let's not worry about that now, would you like to play with some toys?" Pansy said quickly, leading Leo, not too gently, to a pile of unopened boxes in the corner.

Leo opened one of the boxes uncertainly and dropped it in fright, his breathing quickened and tears threatened to fall.

"What's the matter?" Pansy asked, panicked that she had done something wrong.

Leo pointed to the box, "I don't like clowns!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with clowns, just play with the toys while I get you some breakfast."

"I've already had breakfast with Mummy and Daddy." He paused. "And I don't want to play."

"She's not your Mummy!" Pansy snapped. She glanced at Ms Gradar who was watching her with raised eyebrows, she forced her expression to soften. "How about some ice cream then?"

Leo shook his head. "Daddy says that I'm not allowed ice cream in the morning."

Pansy's smile became strained. "Well Daddy's not here at the moment, is he?"

"No." His face fell. "But I'm not allowed ice cream in the morning. Stop trying to make me."

Ms Gradar's quill scratched on her parchment and Pansy looked at Ray desperately.

"Your mum's not trying to make you Leo, we're just saying that if you _**did **_want some, you can." Ray explained. Pansy thanked him with her eyes.

"I don't want ice cream!" Leo cried, he screwed up his eyes and started sobbing. Ms Gradar tutted while Pansy slowly became more panicked.

"You don't have to have it!" Pansy shouted.

Leo sobbed even louder and Ray tried to rub his shoulder comfortingly. Leo dodged under his arm and grinned up evilly at Pansy.

"Oh you little brat!" She snapped, grabbing his arm.

"Ow!" Leo cried.

"Ms Parkinson! Remove your hand at once." Ms Gradar ordered. Pansy looked at her hand and dropped his arm as thought burnt.

"To be honest, I think I've seen enough. I think Leo and I should be going now."

Leo brightened up and held out his hand for her.

"No! I mean, I'm sorry Leo. Let's go to the park."

"You hurt me." He said sadly, turning back to Ms Gradar. "Please can we go now?"

"Of course we can Leo." She took his hand and began to walk out of the flat. She turned to Pansy, "I'll be in touch."

#

**Hope you liked this chapter :) I feel that this story is coming to an end soon but I'm sure I'll be able to get out a few more chapters first! :)**

**It would be nice to get a few reviews but don't feel obliged to, your hits are important too :)**


	18. Finders Keepers

**Wow, over 200 reviews! That's the most I've ever got, thank you! I'm sorry if I haven't sent you a personal thank you message, I'm just unsure who I have sent them to and I don't want to send two to the same reviewer so I'm just going to put all of your names on the last chapter (guess it's going to take me a while :P).**

**Thank you to **WolfGirl Moonlight** and **Rocketship2Mars** who pointed out that I put Narcissus instead of Narcissa! oh shame on me :(  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Draco nodded and kissed him on the head before throwing some Floo powder into the fire.

"St Mungo's." They stepped into the fireplace and disappeared, leaving Leo with the two older women.

As soon as they took step forward, Hermione crushed Draco's hand.

He cried out in pain and shouted for help, "Somebody! Hermione's in labour!"

A Healer rushed forward and began to guide her towards the first floor. They all entered the ward and as the Healer put groaning Hermione into a bed, she asked Draco, "Who are you in relation to Hermione?"

"Fiancé." He said immediately. The Healer nodded, allowing him to stay.

"Wait... what?" Hermione panted.

Draco looked surprised. "Oh yeah. Can I keep you Hermione? Will you marry me?"

Another contraction overcame her and she squeezed the Healers hand with a cry. "Of course I will you idiot! Now pass me your hand!"

Draco hastened to her side and picked up her hand with a big grin. Which quickly faded as she began to crush his hand once more.

The Healer smiled and rushed to get a maternity Healer.

"Hi, I am Healer Stewart, let me just check how far you're dilated." She paused. "Eight centimetres, why have you left it until now to come in?"

"I didn't realise." She said between breaths.

"You must be one of the lucky ones then." Healer Stewart smiled. "Shouldn't be too long now. Just sit tight and try not to think about the pain, while I get you a potion."

"Easy for you to say." Hermione seethed, closing her eyes.

Healer Stewart laughed and quickened her pace to the potions cupboard. She poured out a measure of the bright orange potion.

She handed it to Hermione who made to down it.

"Wait Hermione," Draco stopped, "Don't you want to know what's in it?"

She glared at him, drinking it. "No I do not."

"But you wouldn't let Leo take anything until you had a full list of ingredients."

"Shut up Draco."

Draco quickly shut up.

"Would you like us to get in touch with anyone?" Stewart asked, looking at Hermione.

She nodded, "Draco's parents."

A smile graced Draco's lips. "You want my parents here?"

"Of course I d-" she gasped and tightened her grip.

"We'll get right on that." Stewart promised, gesturing to a passing Junior Healer.

#

"Lucius? There's an owl at the window." Narcissa called as she left the room.

He got up from the armchair by the fire, grumbling and moaning. He opened the window and the owl was blown in by the strong wind. He took the letter and it flew off again.

"Cissy! Hermione's in labour."

"What?" She came running into the living room once more and pulled the letter from his grasp. "We need to go right away!"

Lucius looked her up and down, "Remember that you're still in your nightgown."

"Oh yes..." She quickly ran up the cottage stairs and pulled on her green robes. Taking the stairs at a dangerous speed, she soon joined her husband back downstairs. "Ready?"

He nodded and threw some powder in the flames.

They made their way to the welcome witch and asked for the maternity ward.

As they made their way to the first floor, Lucius scoffed, "Who thought that that was funny? Creature induced injuries?"

"It's a little bit true though..."

"Calling me a creature?" He exclaimed. He looked up and saw that his wife was laughing at him.

"Sorry Lucius, I'm just kidding. Come on, let's find Hermione." She took his hand and they found the ward.

They opened the door and closed it as they were greeted by several loud screams.

"So I think we'll wait out here?" Lucius said.

"I would think so." Narcissa agreed.

Within the ward, Draco was trying to ignore the intense pain in his right hand.

"Just a few more pushes Hermione." Healer Stewart said calmly, watching the crowning baby.

"Come on Hermione, you can do it! Push!" Draco cried.

She turned to glare at him. "Until you can push out a kid... shut up!"

Looking well and truly chastised, he shut his mouth and resumed his duty of being a stress reliever.

"Once more Hermione."

Hermione did what the Healer said and, with a final scream, finally pushed her baby out. The Healer immediately picked the crying baby up and passed her to another Healer to cut the umbilical cord and do their checks.

"One more push Hermione, we need to get rid of the placenta."

She pushed and then relaxed her body, looking for her baby.

"Congratulations Hermione, it's a baby girl." She passed the tiny girl to Hermione.

Hermione stared at her daughter in amazement, love filling her eyes, her heartbeat increasing, her breath catching.

"Princess." She breathed. She looked up at Draco. "_**Our **_princess."

Draco reached forward and gently touched the baby's head.

"We'll give you a minute." Healer Stewart said with a smile. "I'll tell Mr and Mrs Malfoy to join you."

The Healers left and they were left alone.

"We have a daughter." Hermione said, not being able to draw her eyes away from the bundle in her arms. "Hey princess, how you doing?"

Her little arms flailed about and Hermione and Draco giggled.

"What shall we call her?" Hermione asked.

"I think you should pick." Draco said, in between pulling funny faces.

"I want something that means princess." She looked down. "Yes I do, I want something that means princess because you're our little princess aren't you? Our little princess, yes you are."

Draco blushed. "I was thinking the same and... I did some research."

Hermione replied hopefully, "And?"

"I found... Amira?"

"Amira Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione said. "I like it."

Draco looked surprised, asking doubtfully, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Mummy!" Leo called, running over with Narcissa and Lucius hurrying behind.

"Leo! Shouldn't you be with Pansy?" Draco asked in surprise.

"I behaved how I wanted to behave Daddy." He said with a grin.

"That's my boy." He said proudly. "Now, we've got someone that we'd like you to meet."

Leo edged forward slowly, standing on his tip toes to peer into the blanket.

"Leo, this is Amira, she's your little sister." Hermione explained.

"She's tiny." He whispered.

"You were that small once." Draco laughed. Leo shook his head in denial.

"Amira... a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Narcissa said, looking admiringly at her.

Hermione replied, "Amira Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa brought her hand very quickly to her chest in honour, "Really?"

"Of course, you've been like a mother to be over these past months," she paused with a laugh, "and I didn't want Amira to grow up having the same middle name as her mother."

"I am honoured sweetheart, thank you ever so much."

"We actually have some other news for you all." Draco said with a grin. He looked specifically at Leo as he spoke, "We're getting married."

"Oh my goodness!" Narcissa squealed. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Congratulations son." Lucius said, slapping Draco on the back.

"What do you think about that Leo?"

Leo looked up at his Daddy, "Does that mean a party?"

Draco laughed, "Yes Leo, that means a party."

Leo cheered. "Then I'm happy too!"

#

**I really hope you liked this chapter! I've had that name planned for a while, it's quite unusual but I like that fact :)**

_Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling._


	19. Sweet Feet

**Thank you if you're still reading my story! I hope you continue to read and, if you have been doing so, review! If anybody has any stories that they would like me to read, feel free to send me a message about them, I would love to read them!**

_Draco laughed, "Yes Leo, that means a party."_

_Leo cheered. "Then I'm happy too!"_

"Hermione?"

She stirred the next day at the sound of her name and opened her eyes blearily to see Harry, Ginny and Ron standing by her bed.

"Sorry for waking you." Ginny apologised, without sounding sorry at all. "Where is she?"

"What she means is," Harry corrected with a smile, "How are you?"

Ginny sighed, "Sorry, how are you?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm fine, tired, but fine."

"Now where is she?" Ginny asked quickly.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied, "Draco's taken her for a walk with Leo."

"You made her sound like a dog." Ron said, his eyes alive with amusement.

The door opened and Draco walked in holding Amira with Leo by his side.

"Here's my precious little one!" Hermione said happily, she added after sticking out her tongue, "And our children as well."

Draco jokingly scowled and threw his nose up in the air.

"Hi Mummy." Leo greeted with joy, "We took 'Mira to the tearoom and bought you a present." He ran over to her and handed her the small paper bag.

"Thank you sweetheart!" She peeped inside the bag and saw a chocolate brownie. "I'll save that for later love." She turned to Ginny and saw her itching towards Amira. "Ginny, would you like to hold her?"

"Yes." She added as an afterthought, "Please."

Draco laughed and passed Amira over to her gently. Ginny sat slowly in one of the chairs and looked closely at the baby in her arms.

"She's gorgeous." She breathed, playing with her foot.

"I know." Hermione said proudly.

After much persuading, Ginny passed Amira to Ron who stared at her in amazement.

"It's just so fascinating how _**she **_came out of _**you**_." He said.

"Fascinating?" Hermione cried, "It hurt more than you'll ever know!"

"I don't know, I always thought a kick in the b-"

"Ron!" Four adult voices shouted, looking pointedly at Leo who was oblivious.

"Sorry." He said, fully chastised. They all rolled their eyes at him.

Ron passed Amira to Harry, who began to pull the same silly faces that seemed to take over the sanest of adults when confronted with a baby.

"Well I suppose we had better be going." Ginny said regretfully after a while, stealing one last look at Amira.

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I should be home soon so you'll have to pop round and visit."

They all stood up to give Hermione hugs and made to leave.

"Mummy?" Leo whispered, "Are they coming to the party?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she remembered, she looked up at Draco whose face was a mirror image.

"What's going on...?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Draco proposed to me yesterday." She explained excitedly.

"Oh my goodness!" Ginny cried, closely followed by Harry and Ron, she threw her arms around Hermione's neck. "Congratulations!" She turned to Draco. "Congratulations Draco, you had better treat her well." She carefully hugged him around Amira and stepped back to let Ron and Harry slap him on the back.

"I am so happy for you Hermione, you'll have to come to the Burrow soon, we'll invite, Fleur and Luna, have a proper day of it." Ginny promised.

"Can't wait." She said. Hermione, Draco and Leo waved goodbye to them as they left the ward.

"We saw Healer Stewart on our way back." Draco said, passing over Amira and sitting in the chair with Leo on his knee. "She said that she'll come and do some checks and if they're all okay, you can go home pretty much immediately."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, I don't think I could have second night in this bed."

Amira started to cry and Hermione began to fuss over her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her this time. A horrid smell reached Hermione's nose and she used Scourgify on her nappy.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at Healer Stewart.

"I've just got a few checks to do on you and Amira and then you should be able to go home."

Hermione smiled. "That's fine."

Stewart did her checks and gave Hermione a potion to take once a day for a week.

"This will keep your vitamin and iron balance in check so you can provide the best diet for Amira." She explained.

Hermione nodded and took the small bottle.

"I think you're okay to go now. Your clothes are under your bed and the baby things that Draco brought in are outside, I'll have someone bring them in for you."

"Thanks." Hermione said with a smile. "And thank you so much for all you have done, you've been amazing."

"Just doing my job and remember, cherish the times she is asleep, you won't get that often." She beamed at the three of them and left with a wave.

As Hermione got changed, Draco and Leo began to assemble the pram.

"I thought that we could go out the Muggle way?" Draco suggested.

Hermione looked unsure. "I don't know...Amira could pick up anything."

Draco hastened to reassure her, "Love, the potions she's been given are created to protect children in the first few weeks, she will be fine."

She hesitated but finally agreed. Very carefully, she placed Amira in the pram and placed the yellow blanket that Ginny had left over her. She had refused to have only pink things for her as she didn't believe in the sexist stereotypes, Hermione had been brought up wearing blue and red so her daughter would be the same.

They made their way to the ground floor, getting stopped by many people wanting to coo at Amira, and Hermione signed out of the hospital.

"Typical. Trust it to rain." Hermione cried without meaning it, she loved the feel of rain on her skin and the fresh smell it left.

"Well it is October." Draco laughed.

Leo clung on to the pram with one hand and with his other, grabbed Draco's swinging hand.

They began to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh isn't she gorgeous!" An elderly woman exclaimed, peering into the pram. "How old is she?"

"One day." Hermione replied with a smile, "Just out of hospital today."

"Congratulations dear! She's got your eyes." The women looked at Draco, "And your nose."

Draco beamed proudly.

"If 'Mira has got their eyes and nose, what have Mummy and Daddy got?" Leo asked in confusion. "Did she magic them away?"

Draco and Hermione exchanged worried looks but thankfully the women laughed fondly.

"Children and their imagination. Good luck to the four of you, have a good day!" She trundled away with her shopping bag on wheels.

"Leo sweetheart, we're in the Muggle world, you can't mention magic here." Hermione explained as they continued walking.

"Sorry Mummy." He replied sadly.

"It's fine Leo, even Daddy and I need to be careful sometimes." She reassured.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and Leo ran forward to open the door. The pub fell silent.

"Hermione!" Tom called. "You've had your little un?"

"Yes I have Tom." She pushed the pram over and Tom looked inside.

"Ahh it's a cute one. Name?"

"Amira, isn't she gorgeous?"

"That she is, I'm proud of you Hermione."

Draco put his arm around her. "We all are."

Hermione blushed and began to walk towards the fireplace. "Will the pram even go in the fire?"

"Probably not." Tom admitted. "Try banishing it?"

Hermione picked up Amira. "Depulso." The pram disappeared hopefully to the manor.

"Ready?"

They nodded and, saying their goodbyes to Tom, stepped into the green flames. As soon as they got out of the fireplace, Hermione spotted a Moses basket in the living room.

"Oh Draco, it's beautiful!"

"And there's one just like it upstairs." He said, proud of his choice.

"Thank you." She cried with sincerity, placing Amira in it.

The three of them watched her gurgling in her sleep.

"She's less annoying when she's asleep." Leo said, still bitter at the disturbed nights sleep he had had.

**#**

**I think this chapter is a little bit of a filler, ah well, hope you liked it! :) **

**I am thinking of writing another story after this, I've already written the prologue :)**


	20. All Your Fault

**The elderly woman in the last chapter said that Amira had Draco's nose, I didn't mean this literally, the woman just presumed that they were a family and saw what she wanted to see. Sorry for any confusion :)**

"Hermione, you promised us weeks ago that you'd come round!" Ginny cried through the fire. "Fleur was looking forward to spending some time with you."

"Well I'm sorry," Hermione snapped sarcastically, "It's not my fault I have two young children to care for. Wait until you have to do it."

Ginny's eye widened at her harsh tone.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired and Leo's finding it hard to adjust, he's becoming more distant."

Ginny's expression softened and her voice was full of sympathy, "It might be good for you to have a break, you've not stopped in three weeks."

"I know, it's just so hard to leave her for long than half an hour."

Ginny smiled fondly. "Where is she now?"

"Draco's taking Leo and her for a walk." She laughed, "Leo wanted it to be just him and his Daddy. I don't know how we're going to get him used to this."

"I think I've got an idea." Ginny replied thoughtfully. "Can you four come round to the Burrow for a bit?"

"Today?" She asked in surprise.

Ginny nodded. "If you can make it."

"I'll see when Draco gets back but he'll probably be okay with it."

Ginny beamed. "Good."

"I'll Floo you when he gets home." Hermione promised. She watched Ginny's head disappear and got up off her knees.

Ten minutes later they arrived home.

"Hey honey." Hermione greeted, kissing Draco gently. She turned to Leo, enveloping him in a huge hug. "And how's my favourite boy?"

"Mummy!" He giggled, wriggling away.

"How would you like to go to the Burrow?" Hermione said, picking him up and spinning him round. She turned to Draco, who was looking at her questioningly and whispered, "Ginny's got an idea."

He nodded. "Come on then Champ, let's go." He passed Amira over to Hermione who took her out of her carrier and prepared to send it to the Burrow.

"I'll just Floo Ginny." Hermione told Ginny that they were on their way and then summoned her jacket.

"The Burrow." They stepped into the fire and arrived.

"Hermione!" Ginny greeted with a hug. "Come on, we'll go into the kitchen." She put her arms out excitedly for Amira and Hermione passed her over with a smile.

"So what's this idea?" Hermione whispered as they walked ahead.

"You'll see." She promised, "Just go along with whatever I do."

"Okay... Hey Harry." She sat down at the table and accepted the cup of tea that Harry had placed in front of her. She quickly told Draco to play along too. "So how come you're not at your place?"

"I was missing the buzz of the Burrow." Ginny admitted. "But typically, most people are out today. I could do with more people..." She looked down at Amira. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

The kitchen door opened and Mrs Weasley came bustling in. "Hermione dear!" She rushed over to give her a hug. "It's lovely to see you!"

"And you!"

As Leo skipped outside to chase the gnomes, the adults sat down to talk and coo over Amira.

"She's beautiful." Mrs Weasley said with a sigh. "I remember when this one here," she tweaked Ginny's cheek, "was this age, wouldn't stop from either end!"

Ginny blushed a brilliant shade of red as Hermione, Draco and Harry roared with laughter.

"Mum!" She hissed. Mrs Weasley laughed shamelessly.

"I guess I'll be doing that someday." Hermione laughed whilst Mrs Weasley nodded enthusiastically.

"So what's this idea, Ginny?" Draco asked, sipping his tea.

"Well, I thought that if Leo believed that you were leaving Amira here, he would get annoyed and realise that he wants her with him."

Draco and Hermione exchanged a wordless conversation.

"That might work." Draco said slowly. Ginny beamed proudly then proceeded to stick her tongue out childishly at Harry.

"I didn't think it would work." Harry admitted, rolling his eyes at Ginny, "But I could still be right."

Slapping his arm, Hermione exclaimed, "Don't say that Harry!"

Slowly, Harry looked down at his arm and back up to Hermione. "Ow."

"You baby." Hermione smirked.

Draco grinned. "That's my Slytherin girl."

"Oi!" Ginny shouted, "She'll always be _**our Gryffindor**_ girl."

"Well until our wedding night, where she'll Slytherin to my bed."

Draco winked.

Hermione blushed.

Ginny laughed.

Harry grimaced.

They all looked to Mrs Weasley for her reaction.

Her face was steadily becoming more red and they prepared themselves for an outburst.

"Draco!"

They jumped and began to back away.

"That's hilarious! However did you think of it?" She said, once she could breathe from her laughing.

Taken aback, Draco looked at the others for help. Gaining none, he replied quietly, "My dad taught me that in fourth year."

Mrs Weasley's expression became disapproving, "Your father should not have been teaching you those things at such a young age. I shall be having words."

Wanting to believe that it was a joke, yet somehow knowing it wasn't, everyone looked deep into their cups to avoid her.

"So have you made any plans for the wedding?" Mrs Weasley asked, not noticing that anything was out of place.

"Not really." Hermione said. "We've been so busy with Leo and Amira, that we've not really had time."

"I'll do it!" Ginny exclaimed loudly.

"No." Harry said immediately, practically seeing the acrobatic unicorns she wanted to perform the ceremony.

"Aww, why?" Ginny pouted.

"Because you'd have Hermione in some kind of meringue, doing the can can down the aisle to 'Baby Got Back'!"

Hermione laughed loudly. "That doesn't sound too bad." She said jokingly.

Ginny and Draco exchanged confused looks.

"What's the can can?" They asked simultaneously. "What's baby got back?"

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Never mind."

"We'll get round to it eventually." Draco said, "As soon as Millicent gets back to us about Leo."

Millicent Gradar had strongly recommended that Leo stay with Draco and Hermione until the Ministry had made their decision. She had told them that, although it may take some time, it was extremely likely that Leo would stay with them permanently.

"Speak of the devil." Ginny said with a big smile, spotting Leo coming through the back door.

"I think you need a bath mister." Hermione said, eyeing his sweaty face and muddy hands. "What were you doing out there? Wrestling a hippo?"

"No Mummy."

Ginny looked at Hermione, finally seeing the distant Leo that Hermione had mentioned.

"So yes, feel free to come and visit Amira every so often." Ginny said loudly.

Leo looked confused.

"But not too much," Harry said with a frown, "She'd get confused about where her home is."

"Oh we understand, come on Champ, say goodbye to Amira." Draco gestured to the bundle in Ginny's arms. "You don't know when you'll next see her."

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Hermione pretended to be shocked, "Didn't we tell you? Amira will be living with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry from now on."

"Why?"

"Because we're very tired and you don't seem to like her very much." Draco said shortly.

"I do, I do like her!" Leo insisted, running over to Amira, hiding his tears.

"You don't seem to show it sometimes sweetheart.." Hermione said, exchanging gleeful looks with Draco.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, tears falling down his face, "I'll show you! I'll show you I like her."

Feeling extremely guilty, Hermione and Draco ran over to him.

"Okay Leo, we won't leave her, we'll take her back home and be a happy family once more." Hermione reassured.

"Promise?"

Hermione nodded. Leo nodded his acceptance tearfully and wiped his snotty nose on his sleeve.

"Let's go home then." Draco said, offering his hands to Leo and Hermione, who had just taken Amira in her arms.

They said their goodbyes and disappeared in the fire.

"Well that could have gone terribly wrong." Mrs Weasley stated.

**#**

**I don't really like my writing in this chapter, but ah well :) hope you enjoyed it! **

**My brother recently turned 21 so happy birthday to you! :D**


	21. If I Were In Your Shoes

**It may seem like I'm jumping around rather quickly, but I found it difficult (and quite boring) to just write everyday life, hope you don't mind! :)**

**This chapter has a few flashbacks in it, hope it's okay :)**

**#**

Hermione sighed. "I've hardly lost my baby weight and already I'm piling it back on." She gestured to the array of Christmas chocolates and sweets that had been sent by numerous people.

Laughing, Draco replied, "You look beautiful as always." Enjoying Hermione's blush, he continued reassuringly, "And anyway, that what the Christmas season is all about; overeating and spoiling our children." He paused, looking thoughtful, "And thank goodness we're still together."

_**#**_

"_The Ministry has reviewed your case and they have decided that Leo shall live with," Millicent beamed, "Draco and Hermione."_

"_No!" Pansy screeched, causing everyone in the nearby vicinity to cover their ears. "How have _**they **_got my kid?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you cared so much about him, you would have made an effort in the first place. Leo is where he belongs."_

"_Oh you filthy mudblood!" Pansy lunged forward for Hermione._

_Draco stepped in front of her, his face furious. "If you dare say that to my fiancé again, I will not be held responsibly for my actions."_

"**Fiancé**_? He's not even got you a ring!" _

_Hermione smirked and watched Pansy storm out of the office, shouting at Ray to follow._

_**#**_

"Speaking of, do we have all of their gifts?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked under the extravagantly decorated tree and counted the presents wrapped in bright, colourful paper. "I think so. Well I hope so, it's too late to get any more now."

Hermione sighed and leaned back into Draco with a contented smile. They were extremely excited for their first Christmas as a family and had been preparing for the following day for weeks.

_**#**_

"_Leo sweetheart, we're putting up the Christmas tree!" Hermione called, waving her wand to lower several boxes._

_Leo came running into the living room and skidded to a halt in front of her. "_**We're**_putting the Christmas tree?" He asked excitedly. "But Minnie always used to do it." _

"_I thought that it would be more fun if we all did it together." Hermione said with a smile. She turned as the door opened once more and a tree floated in, followed by Draco holding his wand high. They placed it in the small alcove next to the mirror and stepped back to look at it admiringly._

"_That's big tree." Leo breathed, craning his neck to try and see the top._

"_Only the best for our family." Draco said proudly, picking Leo up allowing him to get a better look._

_Hermione began opening the boxes happily, a mass of shiny, round baubles and long sparkly tinsel could be seen and Hermione became hypnotised by the way they all caught the light._

"_You really do love Christmas, don't you?" Draco asked, watching the way her eyes lit up as she found new baubles with tiny Father Christmases on or reindeer or snowmen or magically falling snowflakes._

_Hermione nodded, face full of glee. She reached up to put the first decoration on the earthy smelling tree and stepped back in pride. "Come on Leo, let's do the rest!" _

_**#**_

"Come on love, let's go to bed." Draco said, standing up and offering Hermione his hand. Hermione took it, smiling tiredly and together they walked up to their bedroom.

As Hermione got changed in the en suite, Draco popped his head round Leo's to check on him. Leo dreamt with a small smile on his face, hopefully dreaming of The Night Before Christmas which Hermione had read to him before bed.

"Is Leo okay?" Hermione asked, checking on Amira in the Moses basket at the foot of the bed. She took her earrings out and dropped them into her jewellery box before getting into bed.

Draco laughed, "Yes, he had his 'I'm dreaming about happy things and I'll be disappointed when I wake up' smile on." Draco stepped into the bathroom and a minute later slid in next to Hermione.

Draco put his arms around Hermione and closed his eyes. She reached up to kiss him goodnight and then she too closed her eyes.

They awoke the next morning to find a very loud, very excited Leo jumping on their bed and a very loud, very hungry Amira.

"Leo!" Draco laughed, grabbing him and pulling him down. "Shush!"

Leo giggled and placed a finger over his lips. Hermione shook her head at him, her eyes twinkling, and hurried to feed Amira.

As soon as Amira was happy, Leo began jumping again, squealing happily, "Can we open the presents yet? Can we open the presents yet?"

"Yeah Hermione, can we open the presents yet?" Draco asked.

She scowled at Draco. "Not yet." Ignoring their cries, she continued, "After we're dressed."

Leo immediately jumped off the bed and disappeared out of the room. Hermione laughed and picked up Amira to give her a quick bath.

Half an hour later, Hermione finally allowed the boys to go downstairs. They were greeted by several owls.

"Oh look!" Hermione cried. "Shannon sent us a Christmas card!" She began to read out Shannon's message, "_Hermione, Draco, Leo and the little one (sorry! Not sure of her name), I just want to thank you again for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's autographs, they meant a lot to me! I hope you have a good Christmas and a happy new year, hope to hear from you soon, Shannon._"

"That's nice of her." Draco said absent-mindedly, looking hopefully at the gifts.

"I feel guilty now." Hermione said, summoning some parchment and quickly scrawling a happy reply and inviting to meet up with her a few days later. She returned that with Shannon's owl and opened the other cards before turning to the presents.

Leo tore off the paper of lots of new toys and was just as ecstatic with each and every one.

"Look Daddy! A new broom!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco who shrugged sheepishly, it was safe to say she didn't know about_** that **_gift.

Amira's presents also consisted of toys which, although she couldn't fully appreciate them, she enjoyed to pretty colours of the paper and gurgled happily as she ripped it up and screwed it up with her tiny fists.

"Well that was a waste of gold." Draco laugh, not truly meaning what he said. He passed Hermione a small black, velvet box.

Slowly, with bated breath, Hermione cracked open the box. Resting on the red cushion was a thin gold band caressing a round turquoise stone.

"I know it's not the conventional engagement ring and if I were you, I would probably change it," Draco said nervously, fiddling with his ear, "But it was my mums and I always loved it as a child..."

"Oh Draco, I love it!" She flung her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She prised it from the box and placed it on her finger, it fit perfectly.

"Honestly?" He asked, still unsure.

"Honestly."

They continued to open their presents (mainly books and jewellery for Hermione and books and Quidditch things for Draco) and soon the living room was full of ripped paper and joyful laughter.

"If only my parents could see me now." Hermione said sadly, looking over her new family.

Draco picked up her hand and squeezed it tightly. "They can and they've always been able to, they know you're finally happy."

Hermione smiled at him gratefully.

**#**

**How many of you have seen The Deathly Hallows Part 2? I loved it (although there were many changes from the book) and I cried at Snape's memories and the resurrection stone! Every single fight scene was epic and wow, hasn't Neville grown up! **

**Mrs Weasley said my favourite line! "Not my daughter you bitch!" **

**Okay, talk over :P hope you liked the chapter, I'll say at the top when it's the last chapter :)**


	22. Fireworks

_**Last chapter!**_

_Check out my page for, what I think is, the best picture of Ron Weasley ever. And Tom Felton. And Matthew Lewis._

**Thank you ever so much for reading, check out the bottom of the page for everyone who has reviewed that past 21 chapters, I'm sorry if you review this chapter your name won't be on here but I want you to know, although you won't get a personal thank you, I am extremely grateful.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything you recognise because she is amazingly amazing. And a genius.**

_**#**_

The warm summer breeze lightly ruffled the hair of waiting people, stopping the day from becoming unbearably hot. The music picked up and as the guests stood, everyone's heads turned to the flowered archway.

Draco's breath caught as he saw Hermione slowly making her way towards him linked arms with Mr Weasley, her silky ivory dress flowing around her knees, followed closely by Ginny, who was holding Amira with Fleur and Luna just behind her, all of them in matching periwinkle blue dresses. Shannon smiled brightly at Hermione as she passed. Shannon had become such close friends with them over the seven months since Christmas that the age difference didn't bother them.

Hermione joined Draco at the front and they turned to the same wizard who had performed Bill and Fleur's wedding. He began an almost identical ceremony and, after Hermione and Draco said their vows, he waved his wand over their heads, and a shower of stars fell upon their entwined fingers. Fred and George once again led the applause, and the golden balloons by the newly weds burst into tiny golden bells and birds of paradise that flew out into the open, singing.

They made their way back down the stone pathway, hand in hand, and were showered with golden confetti by their friends and family. Hermione looked at the wedding guests, her face alight with joy and happiness; she couldn't remember a time when she had felt so content, so loved.

Hermione and Draco entered the Manor and marvelled at the beautifully decorated hallway and the flowers entwined in the staircase leading upstairs. White petals had been scattered on the floor in the hall and the ballroom where the party was being held and, no matter how many people stepped on them, they still shone brightly. More confetti and balloons were dotted around the ballroom and floating trays carried crystal flutes of champagne.

"This is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, "You did a wonderful job everyone."

Ginny, Fleur, Luna and Mrs Weasley beamed proudly. Hermione and Draco were the first ones to sit down but soon everyone had a seat. Taking a leaf out of Hogwarts' book (and the teachers, who were all rather fond of Hermione, had all chipped in), they picked up their menus and clearly said the dish they wanted.

The loud chant of 'speech', which was of course started by Fred and George, could soon be heard throughout the room as soon as the last morsels of food disappeared from their plates.

Draco stood up and the entire guest list cheered, he glanced at Hermione for encouragement.

"It's safe to say, in Hogwarts, Hermione didn't quite get on." Draco started, everybody laughed and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"But when we met again last year, things were different." He looked her straight in the eyes, ignoring everyone else and let her joy wash over him, mixing with his own. "Time has flown and Hermione is now one of the most important people in my life; I couldn't imagine not having her."

Hermione blushed, smiling shyly up at him.

"She has been the best mother I could ask for for Leo and I have been the best father that I could for Amira. We're family." Draco sat down to a deafening round of applause and Hermione swiftly kissed him, ignoring the catcalls (from Fred and George, who else?).

Hermione stood and the guests grew silent once more. "Draco has made me the happiest I could be and, although some people didn't like the idea of us at first," her eyes shot to Ron who was grinning sheepishly, "I thank Merlin that I followed my heart. I have always had important men in my life and I've gained two more, not to mention my new girls. I have my Slytherin Prince,"

Draco beamed.

"My ironic little lion,"

Leo pretended to roar.

"And my tiny princess."

Amira giggled in Mrs Weasley's arms.

"I love everyone in this room and I am so grateful that you're in my life, I would do anything for all of you."

"Ey up! Save it for tonight!" A Weasley twin shouted suggestively. Blushing, Hermione sat down and tried to explain the incident away to Leo.

Soft music began playing and Ginny called for the couples first dance, the guests stood up and the tables vanished, leaving room to dance. Draco stood up and offered Hermione his hand, he lead her to the centre of the room and she placed her head on his chest.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy." He whispered, causing her to shiver.

Standing on her tiptoes to reach his ear, she whispered back, "I love you too Draco Malfoy."

There were several flashes and the excitable voice of Colin Creevey called them to look at him. Despite the fact he had taken hundreds at the ceremony, they had only just noticed him with the camera.

Soon many more people had joined them dancing and Colin was snapping away.

"Shannon!" Hermione called, as she spotted the tall girl in a deep purple dress. "You look beautiful."

"Says you! You're stunning."

Hermione moved her eyes to the boy Shannon was twirling around with. "Got something to tell us Shannon?"

Shannon blushed and hid her face in Cameron's shoulder, mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, smiling evilly.

"Cam and I are together now!"

Hermione and Draco laughed.

"It's about time, you've talked non stop about him."

"Draco!" Shannon cried, mortified. Cameron grinned and nodded proudly.

"Come on honey." Hermione said, leading Draco away, "Let's leave those two alone."

Leaving a blushing Shannon and beaming Cameron, they danced around the room until others started asking to dancing with the happy couple.

Hermione, after dancing with Harry, Ron, Mr Weasley, Lucius, Fred or George and Neville finally collapsed into a chair. Draco fell into one next her with a thump, having danced with as many people and, as one, they burst into tired laughter. Leo walked slowly over, helping Amira to totter along, rather unbalanced.

Amira fell into Draco's arms and Leo perched in between them happily.

"It's been a good day, hasn't it?" Draco asked them.

Leo nodded furiously. "_**Best day ever.**_"

**#**

"Mummy! I want to go too!" Amira cried, swinging on Hermione's hand.

"Soon." She promised, leading her over to Leo and Draco.

Draco looked amused and Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

"Leo's torn between houses."

Leo scowled up at his dad and ducked away from him as he ruffled his hair. "Dad!"

Hermione crouched down to Leo. "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter which house you're put into, the sorting hat will put you where he thinks is best and you will excel no matter what. Wherever you are, you'll make us proud."

"Thanks mum." He murmured. He hesitated before throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

Hiding her tears, she replied, "We'll miss you too. I love you sweetheart."

"Love you all too." Leo turned to hug and crying Amira and a proud Draco. "I'll see you at Christmas!" He boarded the train just as the whistle blew.

"Be good!" Hermione called.

"Owl us your house!" Draco shouted.

"You owe me a present!" Amira cried.

"Bye!" Leo waved at them all, watching them until he could no longer see them. He sat back and closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry, as he was Lucius Malfoy's grandson and he should not cry in public.

"Are you all right?" A quiet voice asked timidly.

Leo opened his eyes and saw a petite brunette girl with wide hazel eyes looking at him through the door in concern.

"I'm fine." He replied with a reassuring smile.

She sighed with relief. "Oh good." She made to walk on.

"Wait!" Leo called.

She stopped at looked back.

"Where are you going?" He asked in confusion, adding sadly, "I don't know anybody."

"But Daddy says I'm not allowed to be friends with boys until fifth year."

Leo looked confused again. "My mum's best friends are boys, I think that we could be great friends." He offered the girl his hand. "I'm Leo Malfoy."

She hesitated for a long moment before finally placing her little hand in his. "Leanne Wood."

Leo grinned and gestured to the seat opposite him, he helped her to bring her trunk in.

Her shyness gradually evaporated and soon they were talking like old friends.

They reached Hogwarts and stared warily at the sorting hat putting the fellow first years into houses.

"Leo Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called. Leo stumbled up and she placed it on his head.

**#**

_Mum, Dad and Mira,_

_Best day ever!_

_I haven't made many friends apart from Leanne, but she says her dad's a scary Quidditch player who doesn't let her have boy friends, so don't tell him!_

_I got Ravenclaw! One of the houses I couldn't decide between. Least you don't have to laugh at me Dad._

_Miss you already, I love you all._

_Leo._

"Draco?" Hermione asked, eyes narrowed, "Why does he think you would have laughed at him?"

Draco pressed his lips together. "He wanted Hufflepuff!"

**#**

"Just go with your heart, just go with your heart, just go with your heart." Amira repeated in a whisper what Leo had told her on the train.

"And what does your heart want?" The sorting hat whispered back.

She thought long and hard. Then thought some more.

In a loud, clear voice, the sorting house called out, "Slytherin!"

Leo and Leanne exchanged amused looks whilst Amira skipped happily to the Slytherin table.

Preparing to call the next person up to the stool, McGonagall muttered, "Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione's child went to Slytherin. Wonder which house young Isaac will be in."

**#**

**A/N**

**I sincerely hope you liked **_Fireworks_**, I did! :)**

**As promised, my reviewers of the last 21 chapters;**

Rilla -dramionefanRilla, Lexi St. James, vicky199416, NorthernLights25, Rocketship2Mars, tfobmv18, Jennybean08, bigmommak, abbeydoo, bEXBOOP, kataragurl27, One and a Half Slytherins, Marama, 123Aqua123, FireFriday, PaoHalliwell, jessirose85, Louella, Undesirable Number Three, Violet-eyed-Tiger4, unicorngirl14, nature love 95, Jessamine Diane, piper99, Readerforlife, -KbBoY127-, Shorty653, 31EliZAbeTH919, jessirose85, Ice Demon Ranger, hunter, personofnoconcern3000, JustADaydream, cc, Beks, eliizilla-rawr, Kitten123130, AlphaLimaCharlie, Tasi Coral, Marama, candy, Slytherin Princess 1313, GuurrlyGalxoxo, lrmorena, Sheridan Malfoy Potter, Lady Clare Boleyn, Gonewiththerain09, RozaBaksh, Principi Phantasia, ilovepurple13, Skydancinghobbit, desiredusername, smileylol, , Kris Ivashkov25, darkkmarkk, MLovexo, DolledUpInADressxx, Dramione and ron can leave4evr, lrmorena, asianimposter, 27, SaraHunterOfArtemis, Pau-0803, Karate Chic, Sergeant LemoOoN, VampireFan900, HRLKittycat, Isabellamariesummer, Railz13, xoBrownEyedGirlox, Dazzler916, bbspoke1017, IamUndead, Skydancinghobbit, RosemarieBelikov, WolfGirl Moonlight, melycullenblack, The Wolf Of Cair Paravel, RemiccoLim, djsrocks, MaximumHetalia, Shaley-Humdinger-the-3rd, shadow kissed 4eva, kayla-Chisnall, LadyBookworm80, vampbooklover3000, Dramione, Minka55, dramionefiend, lrmorena, FigrSk8r13, JustaGryffindor, Molly, JapaneseFightingSquirrel, sweet-tang-honney, Ashley, loonyluvgood86, O.o LiviLou o.O

**Wow. That took a long time. If I've repeated you or you're not on here (and you've reviewed the last 21 chapters) I'm **_extremely _**sorry.**

**Thank you for sticking with me until the end! I hope you review and, if you do, thank you so much! If you're a new reviewer, I'll try and send you a personal thank you :)**

Let me know if there are any stories you want me to read, it's the least I could do :)

**I have a few ideas for more stories, so watch this space! :)**

_To JK Rowling, thank you for giving me such a magical childhood, mischief managed._

_I am a girl from the Potter Generation, and I always will be._


End file.
